Moments (Louis Tomlinson FanFiction)
by RochiGalli
Summary: Esta es la historia de Nicole Helbog una adolescente de 17 años que perdió a su padre cuando lo asesinaron. Ella se siente culpable pero su amigo Louis estará alli para ella. Nicole nunca pensó en enamorarse de él,y aunque lo niega muy en lo profundo sabe que es así. Un giro en la vida de Nicole hará que se re-plantee algunas cosas sobre él y tendrá que tomar varias decisiones.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Nicole es la última vez que te llamo, la próxima te tiro agua!- Mi mamá no paraba de gritar desde el pasillo que daba hacia mi habitación. No quería moverme, la cama estaba tan comoda y además mi vida no tenía nada bueno como para intentar hacerlo.

-A la cuenta de tres me levanto... Uno...Dos... dos y tres cuartos...Treeeeeeeeeeeees.

-¡NICOLE HELBOG ME CANSTASTE AHORA TE VOY A TIRAR AGUA- Dios, esta mujer puede ser muy desquiciada cuando quiere.

-YA ME LEVANTE MAMÁ, ME ESTOY PONIENDO EL PANTALÓN- Le grite desde mi cuarto. Mi día ya había empezado terrible y ni me había levantado de la cama. Agarre el celular y revise el mensaje nuevo

**De: Maggie**

**Puedo escuchar los gritos de tu madre desde aquí y mira que vivo a 10 calles de tu casa. Arriba dormilona, el día esta soleado y debemos ir al colegio. Paso por ti en 30 minutos. X**

-DEMONIOS!- Grité mientras saltaba de la cama y corría a cambiarme. Maggie estaría aquí en media hora y no me había cambiado. Se cuanto le enoja cuando tardo.

Ella es mi mejor amiga, pero cuando se enoja parece un pequeño demonio de medio metro.

Me puse un pantalón ajustado verde militar, una remera blanca, borcegos negros y me encamine hacia la cocina. Ahí estaban desayunando mi mamá y mi hermano mayor Ethan

-Sabes hermanita, el peine no lastima a nadie puedes usarlo sin miedo de que te asesine- Dijo Ethan mientras se reía buscando a mi madre como cómplice mientras que a ella se le escapaba una carcajada por lo bajo.

-Si bueno, y tu sabes que el agua y el jabón tampoco son letales, puedo olerte desde aquí y creeme no es nada agradable- Le conteste mirándolo enojada.

Sonó el timbre y yo salude a mi familia. Me puse la campera, agarre mi bolso, mis llaves y mi celular. Cuando abrí la puerta Maggie ya estaba dentro del auto peleando con el estéreo. Seguramente se le volvió a descomponer

-¿Mala noche?- Me preguntó ella mientras yo me subía

-No tienes idea- Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me ponía el cinturón

-Maldito aparato, lo arregle hace dos semanas y otra vez se escucha mal- Decía mientras le pegaba a los botones- Aghh no importa hoy no escucharemos música. Cuentame que paso.

-Otra vez tuve las pesadillas. Ya sabes, mi padre en el auto a punto de ser asesinado, yo corriendo sin poder moverme y viendo como el hombre le disparaba directo al pecho. En realidad ya estoy cansada de estos sueños me levanto llorando y sin aire- Desde que mi padre murió lo único que sueño es con ese momento, yo no lo había visto, pero me imagino que fue así. Demonios estaba llorando... Otra vez. Intente secar las lágrimas sonándome la nariz -¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Jake?

Jake era un chico de mi escuela el cual Maggie le estuvo escapando hace meses, pero le dije que le de una oportunidad al pobre muchacho y así lo hizo...

-Aggh, jamás te volveré a escuchar. El chico fue totalmente meloso, me trajo flores y bombones. Me halago toda la noche y me dió un poema ¡UN POEMA NICOLE ENTIENDES! Básicamente fue horrible- decía mientras se agarraba fuerte del volante

-Bueno, por lo menos tienes pretendientes. Yo desearía que alguien sea así de dedicado conmigo- Ella me miro con cara de loca- Bueno si tienes razón no quisiera que me dieran un poema en la primera cita... Ni nunca jajajaja.

Cuando llegamos al colegio fui a dejar mis cosas en el casillero y buscar los libros de historia.

-Buenos días señorita ¿esta lista para el examen?- Escuche una voz totalmente conocida detrás mio, cuando me dí vuelta Louis estaba allí mirándome con sus ojos azules y su media sonrisa.

-Shh callate Tomlinson no he estudiado nada y seguramente me vaya mal- Le respondí mientras lo saludaba.

Él era la mejor persona que había conocido en el mundo, tenia un carácter un poco agresivo cuando se enojaba, pero sacando eso... Era genial y mi mejor amigo... Lamentablemente.

Sonó el timbre y lo mire.

-Vamos Helbog destruyamos la evaluación- Me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y me hacia entrar al aula.

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic, hace meses que quería escribirlo pero no me animaba. Espero que les guste.**

**Si quieren dejen comentarios y voten.**

**Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Aghhhh odio los exámenes tan fáciles- Dijo Louis riéndose- Me aburren. No hay desafío- Continuo.

-Dios Louis cállate! Para mi fue estresante, se me había cerrado el cerebro no recordaba nada- A veces odiaba que sea tan inteligente.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que tu pequeño cerebro no pueda recordar nada niñita. Y tampoco es mi culpa que yo sea tan increíble- Dijo con auto-suficiencia.

El resto de la mañana paso totalmente tranquilo, habíamos quedado con las chicas en juntarnos en la casa de Maggie a la tarde para hablar. Hace mucho no nos poníamos al día.

Como era de costumbre fui la primera en llegar, eso era algo que me molestaba de mi, era super puntual. Maggs estaba preparando tostadas para la merienda y ya había preparado su pequeño set de belleza para completar la tarde de chicas.

**Maggie POV**

Cuando Nicole llego la note muy extraña. Bueno, más de lo normal, desde lo de su padre ya casi no sonreía pero esta vez estaba más seria, demasiado pensativa. Jugaba con su cabello que ahora estaba por los hombros ya que se volvió loca y se lo cortó, aunque admito que le queda genial y sus ojos miel se enfocaban en mi pequeño conejo el Sr. Rumplen, que ahora estaba durmiendo en su jaula.

-Niqui- Le corte el pensamiento

-¿Si?- Dijo todavía encandilada con mi conejo

-¿Que te pasa? Te noto como ida ¿En que piensas?- Pregunté todavía más extrañada.

-Bueno, yo uhmm, creo que debo decirte algo, pero no puedes contarle a nadie amiga. Por favor prométeme eso- Dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos.

-Cla, claro Niqui tu sabes que jamás contaría un secreto tuyo, ni en un millón de años. Puedes confiar en mi.- Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le tocaba el brazo.

-Bueno, es que yo... Bueno, hace un tiempo que estoy sintiendo algo por un chico, no estoy muy segura del todo, pero, pero creo que me gusta un poco- Mientras decía esto miraba sus pies y sus mejillas se volvían rosas.

¿Qué? ¿Nicole? ¿Mi amiga Nicole? La persona que hace meses estaba en su pequeña burbuja de tristeza y no dejaba que nadie se la pinche ¿Estaba pensando en un chico?

-¿QUIEN?- Le dije casi gritando- Por favor Niqui dime quien es ese chico- Seguí.

-Bueno, ehmm, ese es el problema... El, el chico es Louis- TERMINO.

¡QUE! ¿Louis? ¿Louis Tomlinson? ¿NUESTRO LOUIS? No, no. Esto no esta bien.

**Nicole POV**

Maggie se había quedado en shock, yo sabía que no debía decirle esto...

-Maggs?- Le hable casi en un susurro- Maggie por favor, dime algo- Continue.

-Lo, Louis? ¿Estas segura Niqui?-

-Si, bueno, no. En realidad no lo se. Ya no lo veo como un amigo sabes... Cuando estoy con el sonrío y casi nunca lo hago- No podía mirarla- Además... Cuando habla con otra chica hay algo en mi que genera un gran odio hacia la muchacha- Ella no hablaba, solo me miraba- Ya Maggie necesito que hables- termine ansiosa.

-Es genial, bueno, no lo se, es raro Niqui. Louis es tu amigo, también el mio, pero más tuyo- Oh no...- Creo, que deberías pensarlo antes de decirle- Termino.

Esta chica se volvió loca. Yo jamás le diría a Louis algo así. Ni siquiera yo sabia que me pasaba con él y ella ya hablaba de contarle.

-Maggie no le voy a decir nada a Louis, ni a nadie. Tu eres la única que lo sabe y no se todavía sin contarle a las chicas. Debo pensarlo-

-Nicole DEBES decirle a las chicas, somos amigas no nos guardamos secretos-

-Okay, hoy les diré- En ese momento sonó el timbre y Maggie le abrió a Carol y Megan.

-¿Queeeeeeeeee?- Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Louis, The Tommo Tomlinson?- Me dijo Carol. No se porque pero eso me fue desagradable. No me gustaba que le diga así. Yo le había inventado ese nombre y no quería que nadie lo dijese- Wow Niqui, ahora si que te pasaste. No creo que Lou se fije en ti. No es de mala, pero bueno, es tu amigo y...-

-CAROL, ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?- La interrumpió Megan- Si a ti te gusta Lou tienes todo el derecho en estar con él. Y si no siente lo mismo por ti es un idiota. Lo quiero, pero a ti mas pequeña- Megan siempre apoyándome.

-Chicas- Les dije- No pienso decirle nada a Lou por ahora, quiero estar segura conmigo misma y no arruinar nada por una confusión- Termine.

Cuando llegue a mi casa note que no había nadie lo cual era raro, mi madre hoy no trabajaba.

Entre en la cocina para buscar algo de tomar y vi un papel en la mesa: _Niqui, fui al supermercado y a buscar a tu hermano que hoy sale antes. Louis paso por aquí dijo que lo llames apenas llegues. Además debemos hablar. Te quiero. Mami. x_

No me gusta como sonaba eso.

En el momento que termine de leer la nota sonó mi celular. Vi la pantalla y era él.

-Boo Bear- Le dije

-Sabes que no me gusta cuando me dicen así- Dijo

-Si, lo sé. Pero yo tengo todo el derecho a decirte asi- Le dije riendo

-Tu tienes todo el derecho sobre mi pequeña- Termino ella

Oh Dios, eso produjo que las mariposas volasen en mi estomago. Esto no es bueno...

**Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capítulo. El próximo se viene con muchas sorpresas y cambios.**

**Si les gusto voten y comenten.**

**Pueden seguirme en twitter si quieren RochiGalli**

**Un beso. X**


	3. Chapter 3

-Niqui? Estas ahí?- Escuchaba a Louis pero no podía hablar -¿Esto se corto? NICOLE EY!- Grito en mi oído

-Ey, ya deja de gritarme, te estoy escuchando-

-Bueno, no me contestabas. Pensé que se había cortado.

-No Tomlinson estaba callada escuchando tu gran historia de como ganaste el partido de futbol en el último segundo con tu súper habilidad en las piernas. Muy emocionante si...- Dije seca. Lo quiero, pero esto ya me aburría.

-Bueno, bueno. No tienes por que ser sarcástica. Sabes que, cuentame algo de tu vida. ¿Que hay de nuevo? Yo se que hablamos todo el tiempo, pero seguro que hay cosas que no me cuentas. Dime... ¿Hay algún muchacho?- Dijo entre risas.

-Primero: Pareces mi madre con tantas preguntas. Segundo: ¿De que te ríes? y tercero- Me quede callada sin saber que decir -Si, hay un muchacho- Me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero quería ver cómo reaccionaba.

-¿QUE? ¿Quien es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Te gusta? ¿Le gustas?- decía rápido

-Lou, para por favor. Era una broma. Si tu sabes que eres el único muchacho que quiero- él creía que era un chiste, pero solo era la más pura verdad.

-Ah! Ya me habías asustado-

-Bueno, ya, me hablaste de la escuela, del partido y ahora pareces el F.B.I. ¿Puedes decirme que era lo tan importante que debías decirme?- Le dije ansiosa

-Ah si, cierto, ya me había olvidado pequeña- Amaba que me llamase así -Estem, bueno- Se quedo en silencio por varios segundos.

-¿Lou?-

-Sabes que... No es nada, puede esperar para otro día. Ahora debo preparar la cena. Te veo mañana ¿okay?-

-Bueno, pero mañana me dices-

-Si, si bueno. Adiós Niqui

-Adiós Boo Bear- Le dije entre risitas.

-Te... Te quiero... Mucho...- dijo, y luego colgó.

No se porque pero me quede con el celular en la mano y una media sonrisa. Lou ya me había dicho ciento de veces que me quería, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Subí a mi habitación y revicé en la computadora como iba a estar el clima este fin de semana.

-Que raro- Dije demasiado fuerte... En Londres era tan común los días de lluvia que nunca me sorprendo cuando dice que va a estar nublado y con probabilidades de chaparrones.

Estaba por entrar al baño para ducharme cuando escuche la puerta de casa.

-NICOLE!- Grito mi madre -Baja por favor debemos hablar-

Baje las escaleras despacio y entre a la cocina apoyándome contra la mesa.

-Sientense- Nos dijo a mi hermano y a mi -Ustedes sabes que este tiempo no fue fácil para nosotros. Cuando perdimos a su padre perdimos una parte nuestra. Y esta casa nos recuerda todo el tiempo lo que paso. Hace unas semanas vengo pensando que debemos cambiar de aire para poder sanar un poco- Nos miro esperando una respuesta, la cual no apareció -Me surgió un trabajo en Bristol. No es tan lejos de aquí, pero si lo suficiente para que tengas que cambiarte de colegio Niqui y Ethan te conseguí un trabajo allí. Yo sé que aman esta casa y aman Londres, pero debemos salir de aquí, por un tiempo quizás- Termino

Me quede shockeada, no podía hablar. ¿Mudarme? Dejar a mis amigos aquí, mi colegio, Louis. No, no me podía ir yo amo este lugar.

-Mama, no me puedo ir, no me hagas esto por favor- Le dije desesperada.

-Hija, yo se que quizás esto sonó como una pregunta, pero ya esta todo dicho. Nos vamos a Bristol en dos semanas-

-Mamá por Dios no me hagas esto! Es mi último año en el colegio además hace 2 meses comenzaron las clases no quiero empezar en otra escuela- Le dije con lágrimas en los ojos -Y ES QUE ACASO TU NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA- Le grite a mi hermano -Mamá nos va a llevar de esta casa, y tu te quedas callado como si nada!-

-Niqui, yo ya lo sabía, ya lo acepte. Piensa en mamá ella necesita un cambio y si esto le hace bien, me iré con ella-

-TODOS ESTÁN LOCOS EN ESTA CASA. YO NO ME QUIERO IR, YO ME QUEDARÉ- Les grite

-Nicole. Basta, nos vamos en dos semanas y punto. Comienza a guardar tus cosas yo ahora cocinaré-

-PUES NO TENGO HAMBRE- Le grite cerrando la puerta con toda la furia.

No nos podíamos ir a Bristol, no podía dejar a mis seres queridos aquí. Mientras me duchaba lloraba a no más poder. Me acosté y seguí llorando hasta que me quede dormida.

Sonó la alarma y yo me tape resguardándome del ruido. Quería que todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior hubiese sido solo un mal sueño, pero no era así. Apenas abrí la puerta de mi cuarto habían 5 cajas y una nota de mi madre _"Comienza a guardar". _

Cerré otra vez de un portazo y me encamine hacia el baño, cuando me vi en el espejo estaba horrible. Mis ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y los labios lastimados de tanto morderlos.

Me arregle un poco y fui a desayunar.

Decidí no decirle nada a nadie por unos días, hasta que estuviera segura de que mi madre realmente se quería ir y no era otra de sus locuras. Bueno a Maggie debia decirle. Necesitaba alguien para descargarme.

-Dime que es una broma de mal gusto y que no te irás!- Dijo Maggie desesperada. Mientras yo veía a todos en el comedor como observaban a Maggs.

-Lamentablemente es verdad Maggs, mi madre esta loca y debo irme a Bristol- suspire.

-Bristol... ¿A cuanto queda de aquí eso?-

-Creo que 2 horas y algo más. No lo se, fui dos veces nada más-

-Niqui, ¿tu sabes que significa esto?-

-Si, que no te veré más-

-EXACTO, digo ¿qué? NO! Bristol no esta tan lejos, podré ir hasta allá manejando. Además tu dices dos horas, pero mi auto dice hora, hora y media. Pero no, eso no es lo que estaba diciendo- Se acercó y me dijo en un susurro - Debes hablar con Louis, debes decirle lo que sientes-

-¿Acaso te volviste loca? No puedo decirle nada a Louis, no importa que me vaya a Bristol-

-Si Niqui, piensalo... No lo verás tan seguido y si se lo dices antes de irte quizás se anime a decirte que también te quiere-

-Creo que viste demasiadas películas de amor sabes... Él no me quiere de esa forma, yo lo sé -

-Por favor, debes decirle. No pierdes nada, y si te dice que no... Bueno, no lo verás tan seguido y quien te dice el te va a extrañar y se dará cuenta que te quiere-

-Basta, por ahora, solo tu lo sabes y no planeo decirle a Louis o a ninguna otra persona nada de esto. ¿ENTENDIDO?- Hizo un gesto con su mano como si se estuviese cerrando la boca con un cierre y poniendo un candado.

-No diré nada de nada- dijo mientras ponía su mano en alto y la otra en el corazón

**Louis POV**

Esta chica me estaba complicando todo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Después del fin de semana pasado mi cabeza no puede enfocarse en nadie más. Creo que me esta gustando más de lo que pensé. Como una simple chica que era una amiga ahora podia volverme así de loco. Esta relación debe pasar a mayores, hablaré con ella.

**Nicole POV**

Estuve toda la clase de Biología pensando en lo que me había dicho Maggie. En realidad la chica tenía un punto. Si a Lou no le pasaba nada conmigo de todas formas me iría a Bristol y no lo vería... Creo que debo decirle, pero debo esperar unos días más hasta que este a punto de irme. Si eso haré.

Han sido 1 semana y media muy agotadora, llena de peleas con mi madre y mi hermano. No paraba de llorar en mi cuarto mientras guardaba mi ropa y mis cosas dentro de las cajas. No podía creer que en realidad me iba a ir.

Por suerte hoy era sábado y lo iba a disfrutar con Louis, este sería el último fin de semana juntos, hoy debía decirle lo que sentía por él.

La cosas con Lou iban progresando, casi que vivía en su casa yo. No me gustaba quedarme en la mía y ver todas las cajas cerradas y listas para ser llevadas a Bristol.

Él estuvo mucho más cariñoso conmigo, más dulce, además estuvimos a punto de besarnos el otro día

***Flashback***

Estaba con Louis en su cuarto mirando "500 Days of Summer" Cómo tiene una cama matrimonial estábamos desparramados en ella.

Cuando termino la película Lou me miro fijo a los ojos.

-Sabes, yo no creo que una relación se pueda arruinar por un simple beso- Me dijo.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunte realmente intrigada

-Eso, que una relación de amistad no se pierde cuando los amigos se besan- Dicho esto me miro fijo a los ojos y solo cuando sentí su respiración en mi nariz me dí cuenta lo cerca que estaba de mi. Me quede inmóvil esperando que me bese pero en cambio se alejo meneo su cabeza y se rió.

-En fin, ¿vemos otra?- Me sonrió.

-Ehmm, ¿que? Ah! Si, si quieres pone otra- Le dije todavía sin poder respirar bien.

***Fin del flashback***

Estaba en la plaza tirada escuchando Ed Sheeran con los auriculares puestos cuando sentí un pequeño golpe en el pie

-Tierra llamando a Nicole, responde Nicole- Me dijo Louis mientras me hacia caras extrañas.

-Oh que, lo siento- Le dije mientras me quitaba los auriculares.

-A veces me gustaría saber como es tu pequeño mundo, ya que siempre estas allí metida- Se rió y me abrazo -Debo hablar contigo pequeña.

-Oh yo también debo hacerlo- Le dije con las mejillas teñidas en rosa. Hoy se lo iba a decir- Pero primero tu.

-Okay, esto no es algo muy común para decir, pero bueno aquí va! Estoy saliendo con Carol!- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Yo sentí como mi mundo se caía abajo, sentí un hueco en el pecho y casi no podia contener las lágrimas.

-¿Ca, Carol? Musite -Carol... ¿Desde cuando?-

-Bueno, hace dos semanas me la encontré en una fiesta y empezamos a hablar, tu sabes que somos amigos pero no tan cercanos. Y me dí cuenta de lo genial que era. Después de la fiesta la acompañe a la casa y me dio un beso en los labios, que.. Creeme, me dejo flotando- Mientras decía eso era a él al que se le ponían las mejillas rojas.

-Pero... No, no puede ser- dije

-Si, y bueno, no pare de pensar en ella, por eso fue que te dije que una amistad no se podía arruinar con un beso el otro día. Por que no quería creer que ella me gustara, pero fue así. A lo cual hable con ella y dijo que sentía algo por mi, no sabía que pero de repente se le había despertado algo en el pecho-

Yo no pude más, Carol, mi amiga. A la cual le confesé un día antes de que se besara con Louis que él me gustaba. Me había clavado un puñal en la espalda. Me lo había sacado, me saco a mi amigo y sobretodo hizo que este me rompa el corazón.

DIOS QUE ENOJADA QUE ESTOY. Reaccione de un tirón. No puede ser, además... CAROL, ella estaba con todos los chicos del colegio, porque justo Louis tenía que ser. Era demasiada casualidad. Esto es a propósito, ella siempre ha sentido celos de mi, porque cuando yo hacia algo bien ella debía ser mejor y así fue esta vez. La tristeza se me fue por un segundo y me enoje el triple, y me enojé con Louis ¿Por que Carol? ¿Por que no yo?. Esto era demasiado. Quería irme a Bristol ya.

-Y tu que querías decirme-

Oh, claro, ahora si te importo no Louis? Pensar que he venido a decirte que te quiero, que me gustas y que me voy...

-Me voy a vivir a Bristol- Dije secamente mientras me levantaba y me iba.

-¡Que! Nicole espera, vuelve aquí- Me grito Louis.

´Pero yo no quería volver, comencé a correr mientras la lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Me quiero ir de Londres, ya nada me ata a estar aquí...

**Bueno, este es el nuevo capitulo. Es más largo por lo que se nota, y tuvo un giro bastante raro en la historia. ¿Como seguirá esto no? **

**Gracias por leer, voten y comenten si es que les gusta!**

**Mi twitter es RochiGalli**

**Adiós. X**


	4. Chapter 4

Llegue a mi casa casi sin aire, mis piernas ardían de dolor por correr tanto, sabía que Louis estaba corriendo atrás mio pero no frene ni un segundo. No quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él. Me dolía el pecho y era una mezcla de dolor por correr tanto y por el agujero que la noticia me había producido.

Se cortaron mis pensamientos cuando escuche que alguien golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez. Mire por la mirilla y lo vi a Louis parado y totalmente agitada detrás de mi puerta.

-¡NICOLE!- No me moví y lo seguí mirando -Nicole, sé que estas ahí abre por favor -Me senté apoyada contra la puerta y golpee sin querer mi cabeza a lo cual hizo un sonido bastante sonoro como para que él lo escuchara desde afuera.

-Mierda- Susurre mientras me tocaba la cabeza

-Nicole, por favor. No entiendo nada ¿Por que te fuiste corriendo? ¿Como que te vas a Bristol? - Yo seguía quieta escuchándolo mientras empezaba a llorar -DEMONIOS NICOLE ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA- Grito mientras le daba una patada.

-Por favor Louis, vete -le dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara.

-No, no me iré- Dijo otra vez gritando -Por favor Nicole, eres mi mejor amiga, no se que te pasa, abre la puerta- esta vez hablo dulce y pausado.

Yo quería abrirle la puerta, pero en el segundo que lo hiciese me desmoronaría y no quería que eso pase.

-Louis, basta. Vete con Carol, dejame en paz- Yo sé que eso le molestaría pero igual lo dije.

-¿Es por Carol? ¿Porque no te lo dije antes? Perdona, pero quería estar seguro que en realidad me gustaba y ella de mi. Por eso no te dije antes Nicole. Pero tranquila la quiero, no la voy a lastimar. ¿Eso te preocupaba? -

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él no sabía de que hablaba. Lloré más fuerte y estaba segura de que me estaba escuchando.

-¿Por que lloras?- dijo- Vamos Nicole, no entiendo nada de nada. Abré la puerta.

-Louis, vete no pienso abrirte ni ahora ni nunca -Le dije casi sin poder respirar de todo lo que lloraba.

-¿ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES? ¿TE IRAS Y NO ME DIRÁS NI CUANDO NI PORQUE? ¿NO ABRIRÁS LA PUERTA?- Dijo gritando una vez más. Sabía lo molesto que estaba sin siquiera tener que mirarlo. Seguro estaba rojo y con las venas del cuello saltándole. Se ponía un poco agresivo cuando se enojaba.

Me quede callada.

-Esta bien- Le pego a la puerta -Si es lo que quieres, esta bien.

Escuche sus pasos alejándose de mi casa. Cuando estuve segura que ya no estaba me asomé a la ventana y no estaba.

Subí a mi cuarto y me duche. Cuando termine revise el mensaje que tenia.

**De: Maggs**

**¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Louis? Me lo encontré en la calle y estaba furioso. Me dijo que le dijiste que te irías a Bristol, luego te fuiste corriendo a tu casa y no le abriste la puerta. Llámame apenas leas esto. x**

****Estaba por llamarla cuando recibí un mensaje de Carol.

**De: Carol**

**Louis ya te dio la noticia? Espero que no estés molesta, pero bueno. Es un muchacho muy sexy, no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad. Te quiero. Besos .x**

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, arroje mi celular a la cama y comencé a tirar al piso lo poco que quedaba en mi cuarto.

-¡No lo puedo creer, un puñal me clavaron, los odio, los odio!- Decía a los gritos mientras desarmaba mi cama y seguía tirando cosas al piso.

En ese momento sentí dos fuertes brazos agarrándome y haciendo que mis pies dejen el suelo.

-Detente Nicole, detente ahora!- Dijo Ethan

-Dejame, por favor, necesito desahogarme Ethan- Le dije mientras me movía encima de el.

-No, estas destruyendo todo ¡Para!- me dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo y me abrazaba -¿Qué paso?-

-Louis, Louis esta en una relación con Carol, y yo hace unas semanas le dije a Carol que estaba enamorada de él pero a ella no le importo "no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad"- Le dije llorando

-¿Estas enamorada de Louis?- Fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Si, bueno, no. En realidad enamorada no, pero me gusta y mucho. Y yo le dije a Carol y ella ahora esta con él. Mira- le dije mientras agarraba el celular del piso y le mostraba el mensaje -Lee.

-Wow, esa chica jamás me simpatizo -dijo mientras me abrazaba -¿Louis sabe que te gusta?

-No, hoy planeaba decirle, pero el me dijo lo de Carol y solo atine a decirle que nos íbamos y me fui corriendo.

-Oh bueno preciosa, vas a estar bien. Tranquila. Empezaremos una mejor vida allí en Bristol, habrá cientos de muchachos. Pero ninguno lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Aún así lo aceptare si es lo que quieres- Mi hermano podía ser un bruto pero cuando quería era muy dulce.

-Si Maggs, así como te digo, ese mensaje me mando la muchacha esa- Dije despectivamente hablando de Carol.

-Juro que no me sorprende, nunca termino de caerme bien ella. Es mi amiga pero algo de su persona no me cerraba-

-¿Y nunca me lo dijiste, pooooorque?

-No lo se, solo pensé que era algo de mi, pero noto que mi locura estaba bien acertada. Bueno, pero lo que no entiendo es como Louis te lo dije asi sin más.

-Su charla no duro mucho por el simple hecho de que le dije que me iba y me fui corriendo.

-Si, me contó, pero no entendí nada -Me dijo mientras jugaba con un papel arriba de la mesa de mi cocina.

Maggs llego casi al instante que le mande el mensaje explicándole algo de lo que había pasado.

-Básicamente empecé a correr sin mirar atrás mientras escuchaba a Louis casi pisándome los talones mientras me gritaba atrás mio, pero no pare hasta entrar aquí. Luego de que me grite atrás de la puerta y mis pocas palabras se fue.

En ese momento me llego un mensaje al celular.

**De: Louis**

**Necesito sabes que es lo que te pasa pequeña. Necesito hablar contigo, eres mi mejor amiga por favor no te vayas sin hablar conmigo. Te quiero. **

-Aggg, no me va a ganar -dije mientras dejaba el celular.

-Es él ¿no?- me preguntó -Nicole, tienes que entender que el no sabe lo que sientes. No te enojes tanto.

-¿Y que pretendes? ¿Que le diga lo mucho que lo quiero y lo que me molesta que este con ella? No Maggs, no sirve de nada. Él no la dejaría, además ya me voy -Dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas -No sirve de nada- repetí

-Eso no lo sabes. Niqui, vamos dile. Por favor -me agarro la mano y me vio con cara preocupada.

En realidad si le decía quizás lograba que se ponga mal por no darse cuenta antes y estar con mi "amiga", se que eso no es de buena persona, pero en este momento lo único que me importaba era mi misma.

-Quizás le duela y se ponga mal- Me dijo Maggs casi leyendo mis pensamientos.

-Si, puede ser, creo que lo llamaré -Cuando estaba por agarrar el teléfono Maggie me lo saco de las manos.

-¡NO!- Grito

-¿Maggie que demo? -

-Espera hasta el día de irte, así será todo más dramático, ya sabes. Cómo en las películas- Sonrió de auto-suficiencia.

-Estas loca amiga-Le dije mientras me reía.

-GRACIAS, AHÍ ESTA, ¡LOGRE QUE SONRÍAS!- Me dijo.

**Louis POV**

Hace días que no veía a Nicole. No contestaba ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes. Me evitaba cuando iba a su casa y me mando a decir por Maggie que no quería verme. No entendía nada, ¿por que me odia? ¿Por estar con Carol? No, no creo que sea por eso...

Carol era su amiga, ella la conocía, no entendía. ¿Estaría celosa? No, tampoco era por eso. Ella era mi mejor amiga, solo eso. Nunca hubo nada más, solo una gran amistad.

Nadie me daba pistas, Nicole tampoco había hablado con Carol. Esta situación me lastimaba. No me gustaba que ella me odie, y menos no saber el porque. Extrañaba demasiado a mi amiga, la quería mucho y se iría a Bristol en vaya a saber cuantos días.

Me sonó el celular y vi el mensaje

**De: Carol**

**Bebe, me enteré que Niqui se va hoy, deberías despedirte, eres su mejor amigo no se puede ir sin decirte adiós. Te quiero cariño, mandale mis saludos. X**

-¡QUE!- Grite mientras corría hacía la puerta, no podía irse sin decirme adiós.

**Nicole POV**

Sonó la alarma y la apague casi al instante. Hoy era sábado, hoy me iría a Bristol.

Louis vino todos los días luego de la pelea pero no le abrí y cuando abría mi madre o Ethan les decía que no estaba.

Me lleno de mensajes y llamadas pero no le conteste. No quería.

Había pensado seriamente en decirle pero decidí no hacerlo, era tener que soportar más dolor de mi parte quizás le diría a Maggie que le diga por mi, pero tampoco sería buena idea. No soy ninguna cobarde, pero tampoco soy suicida.

-Nicole apurate que ya llegó el camión del la mudanza, debemos irnos.

-Ya voy mamá! - En realidad no quería irme, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Agarré la ropa que me había preparado para usar y guarde la otra en la caja. Por fin cerré la última. Me pare en la puerta de mi cuarto mientras veía a mi hermano con los hombres de la mudanza llevándose mi cama.

Estaba totalmente vació, sin fotos ni posters ni nada. Me cayo una lágrima mientras apagaba la luz y me iba.

Maggie no iba a venir, ya nos habíamos despedido el día anterior, no iba a soportar despedirla hoy.

Abrí la puerta con la caja en la mano y la lleve al camión. Mi madre estaba guardando sus últimas cosas, me miro y me abrazo.

-Va a estar todo bien cielo- Me dijo mientras dejaba un suave beso en la frente -Oh oh-dijo mientras veía por arriba de mi hombro.

Me dí vuelta y lo vi ahí parado con cara de shock.

-¿Qué haces aquí Louis? -Pregunte algo confundida y enojada. No quería verlo, le mande a decir por Maggie que no lo quería ver. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que me iba?

-¿Te vas hoy? -Me pregunto mientras se acercaba

-Si, y creo que deje bien en claro que no deseaba verte- Le dije escupiendo las palabras. Sé que lo lastimaba, pero a mi me dolía más.

-Por favor, debes decirme porque me odias-Me dijo mientras me agarraba de los brazos -No puedes irte sin decírmelo

-Louis, no te odio, solo que...-Me quede callada, dije que no le diría y no lo haría.

-Que...- Dijo Louis ansioso

-Que, nada, no puedo Louis realmente no puedo- Le dije soltándome de sus brazos.

-Niqui nos vamos, dijo mi madre mientras se subía en el auto.

-Adiós Lou, te quiero -Le dije

-¡NO!- Grito y otra vez me agarro el brazo -No Nicole, por favor dime, eres mi **mejor** amiga- Cuando dijo mejor remarcándolo todas mis ganas de decirle bajaron a mis pies y de ahí se esfumaron.

-Que te vaya bien con Carol -Le dije mientras me soltaba y me subía al auto -Vamos mamá.

Louis se quedo ahí quieto sin poder moverse, no entendía nada.

Yo se lo diría en algún momento, o quizás no.

-Estará todo bien princesa -Me dijo mi madre cortándome los pensamientos, paso una mano por mi mejilla secándome las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer.

-No lo se...-Le dije mientras miraba por ultima vez a Louis que seguía en la misma posición.

**Bueno, este capítulo tuvo muchas subidas y bajadas y así lo dejo.**

**Si les gusta comenten y voten, juro que me hacen muy feliz si lo hacen porque me encanta escribir pero también que ustedes digan que les parece. **

**Siganme en twitter RochiGalli**

**Un beso.x**


	5. Chapter 5

_-Te quiero Nicole, eres una de las cosas más importantes en mi vida pequeña, nunca voy a lastimarte ni dejar que te lastimen -Decía Louis mientras me abrazaba _

_-Yo también te quiero Louis -Le dije mientras mis mejillas se volvían completamente rojas._

_-Eres adorable cuando te sonrojas ¿sabias eso? -Dijo mientras me besaba la mejilla._

-Nicole vamos, despierta ya llegamos -dijo mi madre mientras me tocaba el hombro.

Demonios, había soñado todo. Por un segundo creí que nada malo había pasado y no... Era todo un sueño de una tarde que pase con Louis el verano pasado.

-Mira, esta es nuestra nueva casa cariño -Dijo mientras señalaba una gran casa con ventanas enormes y con ladrillo a la vista.

-Wow, es enorme ma...-Fue lo unico que atine a decirle. Sinceramente era hermosa pero no me emocionaba en lo absoluto.

-¿No te lo dije yo? Es hermosa, vamos a vivir genial de ahora en adelante- dijo mientras sonreía -Vamos, baja y entra. Toma -me dio la llave y baje del auto.

Subí los escalones rápido y abrí para parecer emocionada, no quería desanimar a mi madre.

-Oh Dios -Fue lo primero que pude decir. Realmente era hermosa la casa y muy grande. La recorrí toda y después subí para buscar mi cuarto.

-Yo elijo primero -Grito Ethan

-Lo lamento pero yo subí primera asique yo elegiré mi cuarto -Le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua -Mmm, a ver... Veamos cual es el más grande -susurraba mientras abría las puertas

Abrí la última puerta del pasillo y encontré una habitación grande, más grande que la de mi anterior casa. Era toda blanca con piso de madera claro. Tenía tres ventanas, pero la más grande daba a la calle y tenia debajo un banco pegado a la pared donde me podía sentar.

-Definitivamente esta es mi nueva habitación- Entre y la seguí revisando.

Tenía un armario enorme, más de lo necesario para toda mi ropa y un baño incorporado muy luminoso.

-¡MAMÁ YA ENCONTRÉ MI HABITACIÓN!- Gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras y me dirijia al camión para entrar mis cosas -Es genial, y mía -dije mientras lo fulminaba a Ethan con la mirada.

-Me alegro pequeña -Me dijo mientras me daba una caja enorme -Ahora dejala en tu habitación -

Mientras subía con dificultad la caja escuche a mi madre hablando con una mujer, pero no le preste mucha atención ya que quería dejar la caja en mi cuarto.

-Si Maggs es hermosa esta casa y mi habitación en genial -Le decía mientras arreglaba mi cama. Me había llamado apenas entre con la última caja a mi cuarto.

-Me alegro que te guste Niqui, pero debemos cambiar de tema -Dijo poniéndose seria -Al rato de que te fueras apareció Carol en mi casa -

-Oh rayos ¿que te dijo ahora? -

***FLASHBACK* MAGGIE POV**

-YA VOY- grite mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Hola Maggs -Dijo con su super aguda voz-

-Carol... ¿Que haces aquí? -Le pregunte sorprendida, esto no sería bueno.

-¿Es que no me invitas a pasar? -Preguntó dramatica

-Oh, si si, perdón pasa-

-Bueno, vine aquí porque estaba cerca, ya sabes venia de la casa de Lou-

-Oh ¿y que pasa? -Me molestaba saber que por su culpa mi mejor amiga estaba sufriendo.

-No, nada ya te dije, estaba cerca ¿que haces? -

-Estaba por hacer la cena -le dije algo desganada, odiaba cocinar.

-Oh genial, entonces cenare aquí si no te molesta -

-No para nada -Le dije- Sabes, que bien que pasaste por aquí tengo que hablar contigo -estaba decidida a saber porque se había puesta con Louis sabiendo lo de Nicole.

-Oh entonces dime -Dijo mientras se sentaba

-Sabes -le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado -Me pregunto como es que estas en una relación con Louis sabiendo que a Nicole **nuestra amiga **le gustaba- Dije seca.

-Oh bueno, es que una noche después de una fiesta me acompaño a casa y estaba tan sexy vestido, además tu sabes que es hermoso y que siempre quise atraparlo, pero nunca se me había dado la oportunidad -dijo mientras sonreía -y bueno, estaba ahí con la guardia baja y lo bese-

-¿Tan simple como eso? -le pregunte enojada, era horrible ver lo poco que le importaba.

-Si, y bueno después de besarnos por un tiempo se fue. A la semana me mando un mensaje para encontrarnos y me dijo que ese beso le había despertado algo y que quería intentar estar conmigo - seguía sonriendo - y aunque no me pasa nada le dije que si, porque... Bueno, no lo podía dejar escapar ¿sabes? Es uno de los más lindos del colegio -

-¿Y no pensaste en cuanto podía lastimar esto a Nicole? Ella nos había dicho un día antes que le gustaba Louis -me había enojado

-Si, pero bueno. Tu la escuchaste ella dijo que no le planeaba decir nada a Louis asique no iba a perder la oportunidad porque ella es algo cobarde-

Eso desato una furia en mi ser, no podía creer que diga eso. Nicole es mi mejor amiga y a ella no le molesto herir sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo

-Bueno, Nicole será algo cobarde por no haber querido decir nada por temor pero tu eres completamente cobarde de la cabeza a los pies por no decirle nada y esperar que Louis de la cara, sabes que, no, no eres bienvenida a cenar aquí Carol, es más... Vete porque no puedo compartir mi casa con una persona sin respeto por sus amigas.

Se quedo mirándome con los ojos como platos

-No puedo creer que digas eso. En mi lugar hubieses hecho lo mismo -Me dijo mientas se levantaba

-No, no lo hubiese hecho jamás. Ah y una última pregunta ¿Por lo menos lo quieres a Louis? -le pregunte casi a los gritos.

-No, es un "por ahora" hasta que encuentre a otro -me quede pálida -Si, lo dije ¿y? no me molesta tenerlo de trofeo. Adiós- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

No podía creer que esa era la misma chica que paso conmigo los últimos cuatro años de colegio.

***Fin del flashback* Nicole POV**

-Oh Dios, no lo puedo creer- le dije a Maggs mientras me caían las lágrimas

-Lo siento, pero debía decírtelo, estoy tan mal como tu, no puedo creer lo que ella es -

-Esta bien, me pone muy mal, pero peor es que sé que lo va a lastimar a Louis -

-No pienses eso, él sabe que ella estuvo con muchos muchachos en el colegio sabe donde se metía no te preocupes por él Niqui -Eso no me ayudaba en nada.

-NICOLE A CENAR -Grito Ethan

-Maggs, me debo ir a cenar, te quiero mucho amiga, mañana hablaremos y no le digas nada a Louis de mi por favor -

-Esta bien amiga, te quiero hablaremos luego. Adiós- colgó

No podía creer que Carol fuera así, lo tenía tan bien escondido... Pero bueno, como dijo Maggs no me debo preocupa.

Me despertó el sonido de mi celular sonando, vi la pantalla y era un mensaje.

**De: Louis**

**Espero que hayas llegado bien. Te extrañaré demasiado y aunque me odies yo te quiero pequeña. No me olvides amiga. Tu BooBear. x**

Comencé a llorar casi ahogándome, aunque estuviese lejos de él igual aparecería de alguna forma.

Después de una hora me pude dormir de nuevo aunque no tranquila porque Louis aparecía en mi sueños comiendose a besos con Carol.

Eran las 12 del mediodía y mi mamá estaba comenzando a cocinar a lo cual tenía algo de tiempo para terminar con las cajas de mi habitación. Hace tres días había llegado a Bristol y por suerte todavía no podía comenzar las clases porque tenía que terminar con el papeleo asique tenía un tiempo más para acostumbrarme a vivir aqui antes de relacionarme con la gente.

-Niqui, a tres calles de aquí hay un almacén, ¿puedes ir a comprar tomates para el almuerzo?- me preguntó mi madre con cara de perrito mojado

-Ugh, esta bien ya vengo- Agarre el dinero, me puse los auriculares y me encaminé. La verdad que Bristol era más lindo que lo que parecía por fotos.

Seguí caminando mientras escuchaba música muy fuerte, tanto que quizás los demás la escucharían

-Oh es aquí - me auto-dije. Entre en el almacén y me encamine al área de vegetales.

_-Oh sometimes love is intoxicating_ _you're coming down your hands are shaking, when you realise there's no one waiting- _cantaba por lo bajo y movía la cabeza mientras esperaba en la fila para pagar los tomates y una barra de chocolate que había decidido comprar. No me importaba hacer el ridículo.

-Es una canción genial - escuche a alguien decir atras mio.

Me dí media vuelta para ver a la persona que me había dicho eso y encontré a un muchacho rubio mirándome. Wow, sus ojos eran demasiado azules

-Oh, lo siento, no quería entrometerme pero es que te escuche y realmente me gusta esa canción, creo que lo dije sin pensar -Me sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa

-Nno, no esta bien -Le dije algo nerviosa, nunca un chico tan lindo me había hablado así de la nada. Bueno, sacando Louis, pero él me conocía desde pequeña -Es una de mis canciones preferidas- Le dije devolviendo la sonrisa

-¿De veras? También es una de las mías -me dijo. Antes de decir algo mas escuche a alguien tosiendo falsamente para atraer mi atención

-Señorita desea pagar eso o quedarse quieta ahí -me dijo la cajera con cara de pocos amigos

-Oh, oh, lo siento perdón -le dije algo avergonzada y con toda la cara roja

Cuando le pagué y me dio mi bolsa me dí media vuelta para ver al rubio detrás mio

-Soy Nicole -le dije -Me alegro que por aquí haya gente con buen gusto en la música- me dí media vuelta y comencé a caminar mal diciendo por la tontería que le había dicho.

-Soy Niall -Lo escuché decir mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta. Voltee le sonreí y seguí caminando.

Cuando salí pare en una librería a una calle del almacén, me quede mirando un libro que había llamado mi atención, pero no tenía tiempo de entrar y fijarme de que trataba a lo cual pasaría más tarde o mañana.

Llegué a mi casa le di la bolsa a mamá y subi a terminar con las cajas mientras comía el chocolate.

Deje el celular y saque mis libros de una de las cajas más grandes.

Cuando estaba llevando los diez libros al estante estornudé y todo cayó al suelo.

-Uggh ¡rayos! - me dije mientras los comenzaba a levantar. Cuando levante mi libro preferido lo mire "Beautiful Creatures" y lo abrí, abajo del título en la primer página encontré algo escrito

_"Apenas vi este libro pensé en ti, porque realmente creo que eres una criatura hermosa. Te quiero. Louis. "_

-¿ES QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR EN TODOS LADOS? -Grite mientras arrojaba el libro otra vez al piso.

Me canse y marque su número tan rápido como me daban los dedos debía hablar con él para dejar de sentirme tan mal y no sentirme culpable.

-Ho..Hola- Lo escuché, lo había despertado.

-Debemos hablar- fue lo único que atiné a decirle mientras me sentaba en la cama temblando con el celular fuertemente agarrado en mis manos.

-¿Niqui? - me dijo sorprendido...

**Bueno, acá esta el nuevo capítulo. Perdón por tardar pero tenia que terminar de dar exámenes y no tuve tiempo de escribir.**

**Me alegro que les guste la novela porque le pongo mucha dedicación.**

**Comenten y digan que les parece hasta ahora y que creen que pueda pasar, también voten y recomienden, de verdad me pondría feliz.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Siganme en twitter: RochiGalli**


	6. Chapter 6

-_Nicole ¡Hola! Yo sabía que no me podías odiar por tanto tiempo. Te extraño amiga y estoy muy mal por tu partida pero que bueno que llamaste, estaba esperando esto así me explicas porque te fuiste y me digas tu enojo hacia mi_. -Louis hablaba tan rápido que me costaba entenderlo

-No Louis, no te llamo por nada de eso -Me quede callada

-_Oh.._.-Podía notar la desilusión en su voz -_¿Entonces que es?-_

Sinceramente había actuado sin pensar ¿Qué le diria? ¿Para que lo llame? Odio actuar asì demasiado impulsiva...

-_¿Niqui?_ -Louis me saco de los pensamientos

Debía cortarle, no podía hablar con él. Demonios estaba llorando.

-Yo, debo colgar- Le dije entre sollozos

_-No, por favor espera_ -Dijo totalmente desesperado -_Nicole, vamos me lastimas demasiado ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos?_ -Pregunto. Podía imaginarme su cara como un perrito mojado con los ojos rojos.

-Ese es el problema Louis -Le dije secándome las làgrimas. Suerte que estaba hablando por teléfono, hubiese sido horrible que me vea llorar. Aunque él fue la persona que más me vio llorar en mi vida. Bueno, él y Maggs.

-_¿De que hablas?_-

-De que no quiero ser tu amiga- Le dije cortante con la poca voz que tenía. El nudo en mi garganta me estaba quemando, quería llorar desesperadamente pero debía contenerme.

-_¿Qué?_ -Pregunto alterado -_No Nicole,porque no quieres ser más mi amiga. Yo te quiero, eres como una hermana para mi, no me puedes hacer esto_-

-¿COMO UNA HERMANA? -Le grite. Jamás entendería nada él -No Louis, no soy como una hermana, no soy tu hermana ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA ACASO? -Me había enojado tanto.

-_¿Qué quieres decir? _-Estaba totalmente perdido

-¿Como eres tan ciego? -

-_Nicole, realmente no te entiendo. DEJATE DE RODEOS Y DIME QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DECIR -_Oh, se había enojado

-No puedo entender como estas con Carol. De todas las chicas en el mundo ¿Tenías que estar con **MI AMIGA**? -Había subido bastante el tono de la voz -¿Por que?-

-_No entiendo porque rayos te molesta que este con Carol. Yo la quiero y me hace bien. ¿Que tiene que ver que sea tu amiga? ¿Si hubiese sido una desconocida te hubieses enfadado el triple acaso? -_

-No, claramente no. Me enfado mil veces más sabiendo que estas con ella. No tiene códigos y si la quieres parece que tu tampoco los tienes. Adiós Louis -Le dije y corte.

Ya estaba cansada de todo esto. ¿Por que me debía gustar mi mejor amigo? o peor aun ¿Por que mi mejor amigo el cual me gustaba estaba en una relación con una amiga mía?

Me levante rápido de la cama, agarré los auriculares, puse la música al máximo y otra vez me acosté en la cama. Debía callar mi mente.

-Nicole, despierta -Sentí a alguien que me movía -Ya esta el almuerzo cielo -

-Ya voy mamá -Le dije algo molesta. No se en que momento me había quedado dormida, pero si sé que no fue por mucho tiempo

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y entre a la cocina donde estaba la mesa servida

-Sabes, el próximo Lunes empiezas las clases. Ya casi termino con todo el papeleo -Me dijo mi madre algo entusiasmada

-Oh genial -No quería empezar, pero tampoco quería seguir retrasando el momento.

-¿Te esta gustando Bristol? -Me pregunto

-Si, es bonito. Todavía no tuve la oportunidad de recorrer pero supongo que ya tendré tiempo -Le dije mientras jugaba con el tomate -Es más bonito que en las fotos-

-Oh si, te lo dije. Es precioso aquí -Mi madre se me había quedado mirando fijo. Sus ojos azules clavados en los mios. Llevaban mucha tristeza y cansancio pero igual eran hermosos. Yo había sacado los ojos de mi padre, pero siempre desee tener los de ella.

-Si. Oh sabes... Cuando volvía del almacén pase por una librería y vi un libro que me llamo mucho la atención. Quizás mañana temprano pase a ver de que se trata -Le dije algo emocionada.

-Oh genial cielo. Entonces hazme acordar que te deje dinero por si te gusta, así te lo puedes comprar -

-Okay Ma-

-Bueno, si ya terminaste levanta la mesa así yo lavo los platos ¿Quieres? -

-Esta bien -Le dije algo desganada.

Levante la mesa rápido y subí a mi cuarto de a dos escalones. Cuando entre levante todos los libros intentando no prestarle atención a_ Beautiful Creatures _.

El resto de la tarde me lo pase sacando las cosas de mis cajas. Ya cuando todo había quedado en su perfecto orden entre a bañarme.

Mientras estaba en la ducha escuche a mi hermano llegar casi llorando lo cual realmente me había preocupado. Salí rápido me vestí y baje a ver que pasaba

-Y por eso debo irme Mamá -Dijo Ethan

-Esta bien cielo, yo te presto el auto el fin de semana -

-¿Que pasa? -Le pregunte algo nerviosa

-Mike tuvo un accidente con su motocicleta y esta en el hospital internado -Dijo Ethan

-¿Mike? Oh no -Mike era el mejor amigo de Ethan lo conocía desde que estaba en pañales, era como mi segundo hermano -Iré contigo

-NO- Dijeron al unísono mi madre y mi hermano

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Por que no? -Me moleste bastante

-Porque el Lunes empiezas las clases y Ethan llegará el Martes -Dijo mi madre

-Oh, rayos -Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Maggie el fin de semana. Pero por otro lado era mejor que no vaya, no tenía ánimos de cruzarme a Carol o a Louis -Esta bien, entiendo.

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermanita? MONSTRUO -Dijo Ethan mientras me tocaba la cara

-Ey! ¿Que estas haciendo bruto? -Le dije mientras le golpeaba la mano

-¿Tu aceptando un no de primera? Eso no se ve todos los días -

-Eres un tarado ¿Lo sabes no? -Le dije riendo

-Bueno dejen de pelear. Ahora voy a preparar la cena -Dijo mi madre

-Yo llamare a la familia de Mike-

Yo subí los escalones y volví a mi cuarto. Me pasaba casi todo el día allí lo amaba.

Agarre mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Maggs

**Para: Maggie**

**Te extraño amiga, quiero saber que es de ti. Hace un día no hablamos y siento que ya cambiaste de vida. Te quiero. X**

Cinco minutos más tarde sonó mi celular, pensando que era de Maggs el mensaje lo abrí rápido

**De: Carol**

**¿Qué demonios te pasa niñita? Louis estuvo llorando a la tarde y no me presto atención. Solo hablaba de ti. Realmente me molesta, recuerda que esta conmigo. Si no quisiste decirle en su momento que te gustaba no es mi culpa, pero ya deja de histeriquearlo, ahora perdiste tu oportunidad.**

Me quede con el celular en la mano y los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. No podía creer que justo ella me diga algo así, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que Louis estuvo llorando por mi. Quizás debería enojarme por el mensaje de Carol pero no pensaba hacerle caso.:

No pensaba callarme, no esta vez.

**Para: Carol**

**Realmente no puedo creer que tu me digas algo así a mi. No tienes derecho a hablarme y menos a recriminarme algo. Louis era mi amigo mucho antes de estar contigo. Si estuvo llorando por "mi culpa" deberías entender que yo también estoy mal. Y que sea la última vez que me hablas porque si no voy a hablar con Louis y le voy a decir TODO lo que le dijiste a Maggie. Adiós Carol.**

Quizás Maggie tendría problemas después pero en ese momento no lo pensé.

La cena paso volando y cuando termine me tire en la cama y me dormí en segundos.

Cuando me desperté vi el reloj que decía las 9:00 AM como no tenía nada que hacer en el día decidí ir a la librería a ver si todavía estaba el libro que me había llamado la atención. Me vestí me peine, me puso un poco de delineador de ojos y baje.

-Buen día Ma, voy a ir a la librería para ver el libro -Le dije a mi madre mientras le besaba la frente

-Oh bueno, agarra de mi billetera dinero así te lo compras cariño -Me dijo con comida en la boca

-Esta bien, gracias- Agarre el dinero me puse los auriculares y salí, camine escuchando música y cantando como siempre por lo bajo.

Cuando llegue a la librería había un señor atrás del mostrador

-¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?- Me pregunto el hombre

-No, por ahora no, solo estoy mirando, ayer pase y me llamo la atención un libro que esta por allí. Si necesito algo le haré saber -Le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Me saque los auriculares y fui directo al libro. _"The perks of being a Wallflower" _cuando estaba leyendo la contratapa escuche que sonaba Ed Sheeran de fondo, cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar por lo bajo con el libro en las manos

-_But maybe I'm just in love when you wake me up. -_Cantaba suave una voz masculina detrás mio

Cuando voltee a ver vi al rubio que estuvo el día anterior en el almacén.

-¿Es que acaso me estas siguiendo? -Me pregunto mientras sonreía

-En realidad tu me estas siguiendo a mi, porque ayer estabas atrás mio en la fila y ahora otra vez aqui -Le dije algo sonrojada

-Lo del almacén puedo aceptarlo, pero tu te apareces en mi trabajo a lo cual, creo que empatamos por ahora- Dijo y se acerco hacia mi.

-Oh ¿trabajas aquí? -Le pregunte. Que tonta era algo obvio

-Si, es un negocio familiar. ¿Encontraste algo que te guste? -

-Uhm si, este libro, ayer cuando salí de comprar lo vi aquí y me llamo la atención, por lo que leí esta bueno -

-Oh si, yo ya lo leí, es genial. Son todas cartas, pero es entretenido, además tiene frases increíbles -Termino

-Oh, entonces decididamente lo compraré -Le dije intentando esconder mi entusiasmo

-¿Confias en mi gusto? -Me pregunto

-Si tu gusto en libros es tan bueno como en la música, claro que confío -No sabía de donde estaba sacando esta confianza para hablarle tan tranquila, pero me gustaba mi nuevo yo -Además necesito leer un libro nuevo, me mude hace menos de una semana y me aburro bastante-

-Oh, bueno. Bienvenida a Bristol- Me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Este chico era muy adorable -¿Te gusta la ciudad?-

-Oh bueno, en realidad todavía no la recorrí bien, no salí de 5 calles a la redonda. Soy despistada y me pierdo mucho. Estaba esperando al fin de semana para salir tranquila- De verdad, esta no era yo ¿desde cuando hablo tan tranquila con un desconocido? - Bueno uhm, ¿me cobras el libro?

-Oh por supuesto que no- Me dijo serio

-¿Como? -Le pregunte algo extrañada

-No te lo pienso vender, te lo planeo regalar -

-Oh, claro que no. No, no no. Debo pagarlo es la ley - Le dije seria

-No es la ley si te lo regalo. Vamos, aceptalo como un regalo de bienvenida -

-No, de verdad no puedo -Le dije avergonzada. No me gustaba cuando me regalaban cosas sin un motivo en especial. Me sentía que aprovechaba a la gente y no me sentía cómoda.

-Oh bueno, entonces... Hagamos un cambio -Me dijo algo divertido

-¿Que quieres decir? -Le pregunte intrigada

-Yo te doy el libro a cambio de tu número del celular -Las mejillas se le tiñeron levemente de rosa

-¿Co, como? -Estaba roja como un tomate

-Claro, yo te doy el libro y tu me das tu numero. Así como un intercambio. No te lo regalo solo es como un trueque -

-¿Estas seguro? -Le dije, podía sentir mis mejillas acaloradas

-¿Y por que no iba a estarlo? Vamos... ¿Aceptas? -Me regalo una sonrisa sorprendente

-Bueno, ehm, esta bien - No podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-Bueno Nicole, vamos que te envuelvo el libro y de paso agarro mi celular así me guardo tu número -Me guiño el ojo

-Bueno, aquí esta el libro, envuelto y en su bolsa, ahora tu turno -Me dijo

Le pase mi número y me acompañó a la puerta del local

-Bueno, ehm entonces gracias Ni.. Niall ¿No? -Yo sabia exactamente su nombre pero debía parecer algo desinteresada. O por lo menos eso me dijo siempre Maggs

-Ja ja ja. Si Niall -Me dijo riendo a carcajadas

-Bueno, gracias. Realmente estoy agradecida por el regalo-

-No, no,no. Regalo no, **trueque** - Me dijo remarcando la palabra.

-Oh si, claro claro trueque. Bueno gracias de todos modos- Le dije

-_NIALLER ENTRA QUE DEBES ACOMODAR LOS ESTANTES_ - Grito el hombre desde adentro

-Oh, uhmm... Adiós Nicole, espero verte muy pronto -Me sonrió

Nos quedamos parados mirándonos unos segundos cuando se acerco a mi y me beso suavemente en la mejilla. Luego entro y hablando a los gritos con el hombre.

Yo empecé a caminar a casa algo shockeada. Esto no me pasaba a mi. Nunca.

De pronto el sonido de mi celular corto mis pensamientos lo agarre y abrí el mensaje

**De: Desconocido **

**Espero que te guste el libro, me alegra habértelo regalado, digo, haber hecho el trueque. Oh y soy Niall por las dudas. Guarda mi número. xx**

-Oh, eso fue rápido - Fue lo único que pude decir. Mientas agrandaba su numero. De verdad esto no me pasaba a mi.

Agarre el celular y le mande un mensaje a Maggie, necesitaba contarle esto.

**Para: Maggie**

**Me paso algo muy loco, seguro estas en clase ahora pero llámame cuando puedas. Hay un muchacho de por medio. Te quiero.x **

Cuando llegue a casa note que no había nadie. Fui a mi cuarto y con cuidado abrí el libro, abajo del título había algo escrito: "_Bienvenida a Bristol, espero que lo que viste te haya gustado, algunas cosas más que otras. Niall"_

-Oh por DIOS - Dije y me tire en la cama con las mejillas rojas y totalmente acaloradas. Agarré el celular y con un impulso de valentía le mande un mensaje a Niall

**Para: Niall**

**Gracias por la dedicatoria. Y si, hay algunas cosas que me gustaron mucho más que otras. Que tengas un buen día.**

Se lo envié y al minuto llego otro mensaje

**De: Niall**

**Oh, me alegro. ¿Y que cosas te gustaron más que otras?**

-¿Y ahora? Bueno, ya que -

**Para: Niall**

**Hay una librería a tres calles de mi casa que tiene gente que atiende muy bien. Por ahora fue lo único que conocí más a fondo de aqui.**

Se lo mande y no tardo nada en contestarme

**De: Niall**

**Bueno, si quieres conocer más de la ciudad yo te la podría enseñar. Que te parece el sábado a las 16hs. Si quieres claro. **

Mis mejillas quedaron completamente rojas si era posible más, y mis manos temblaban.

**Para: Niall**

**Claro, me encantaría. x**

**Bueno, acá esta otro capítulo.**

**Espero que les este gustando la historia, voten y comenten que les parece. Me gusta recibir comentarios de si les gusta o no.**

**Siganme en twitter: RochiGalli**


	7. Chapter 7

Los mensajes siguieron toda la mañana. Era muy entretenido hablar con Niall, nos preguntamos miles de cosas, desde cual era nuestra banda preferida hasta que programa de televisión veíamos de niños.

-¿Con quien te escribes tanto monstruo? -Oh Ethan siempre tan dulce.

-No te interesa -Le conteste seca

-¿Estas hablando con Louis? -Me preguntó enfadado. A mi hermano le molestaba saber que sufria por él.

-No Ethan, no estoy hablando con Louis -Me lastimaba la garganta decir su nombre -Conocí a un chico ayer y hoy lo vi en la librería. Él me regaló el libro ¿Feliz? -Aunque nos molestábamos todo el tiempo no teníamos ningún secreto entre nosotros.

-¿Ya conociste a un chico? Wow hermanita eso fue rápido -Dijo mientras agarraba el celular que estaba sonando -¿Hola? -Dijo levantándose y dejándome sola en la cocina.

Levante los platos del almuerzo, los lavé y subí a mi cuarto.

Me acosté en la cama con la computadora en la panza y revicé algunos mails. Tenía casi 30 de Louis, de los cuales cuatro eran nuevos, básicamente decían todos lo mismo "Que lo perdone, que no entendía nada, etc"

-Te perdonare cuando realmente lo sienta Tomlinson -Solté en un suspiro, en ese momento sonó mi celular y atendí

-Hola Maggs -le dije sonriendo

-_CUENTAME TODO AHORA MISMO_ -Dijo casi a los gritos -R_ecién ahora te puedo llamar, estoy en el almuerzo asique habla Nicole, cuentame-_

-Jajaj- Me reí con ganas -Bueno, calmate o te ahogaras con tu comida Maggie. Bueno mejor te cuento antes de que entres en un ataque de ansiedad-

_-Si por favor_- Dijo ansiosa

Le conté en detalle como había conocido a Niall y todo lo que había pasado sin obviar los mensajes. Después de algunas acotaciones de ella en mi historia termine y se quedo callada por unos segundos.

-_Hace menos de una semana llegaste a Bristol y ya tienes un nuevo pretendiente que por lo que describes es lindo_ -Dijo asombrada

-No es un pretendiente Maggie, solo es un chico que conocí y que me llevará a recorrer Bristol el sábado. Nada más. No hagas tanto teatro del asunto -Aunque en realidad, estaba muy emocionada.

-_NICOLE UN CHICO LINDO TE INVITO A SALIR EN UNA NUEVA CIUDAD CLARAMENTE HARÉ TEATRO DE ESTO_ -Dijo a los gritos -Oh rayos.

-¿Que paso? -

-_Uhmm, Louis me escucho y ahora esta caminando hacia mi. No tiene una muy linda cara_ - Dijo y enmudeció

-¿Louis? Oh no. Que no se de cuenta que estas hablando conmigo por favor -Le suplique

-Creo que es tarde, se dió vuelta en el segundo que dije tu nombre, solo por eso ahora viene para aquí y creo que ¡Hola Louis! ¿Que pasa? -Dijo algo nerviosa

-¿Estas hablando con Nicole? -Escuche a Louis desde el celular

-No, no, ¿por que? -Le dijo Maggs

-Vamos Maggie, te escuche diciendo su nombre. Sé que hablas con ella -Se le notaba por la voz que estaba algo molesto.

Escuche un ruido seguido de un insulto

-Maggs no dejes que se entere -Le dije en un susurro

-Maggs no tiene el celular ahora- Me dijo Louis.

Me quede helada, no sabía que hacer

-DEVUELVEME EL TELÉFONO LOUIS -La escuche a Maggie gritar de fondo

-¿Y bueno Nicole? ¿Que no quieres que me entere? -me pregunto serio.

-Yo, bueno, yo -No quería hablar con él. Había dejado bien en claro todo el día anterior

-NO ME CORTES NICOLE, NO TE ATREVAS A CORTARME OTRA VEZ- Gritó Louis -AYER ME HERISTE DEMASIADO Y ME CORTASTE. LO PEOR ES QUE LUEGO TE LLAME MILES DE VECES Y NO ATENDISTE. A LO CUAL NO ME CORTES -Dijo entre un grito de furia y suplica

-Louis por favor, para -Le dije, ahora la que suplicaba era yo -Por un tiempo no puedo hablarte. Hasta que no se quiebre mi corazón de dolor cada vez que hablas no podremos hablar. -El nudo de mi garganta volvió.

-¿Por que se te quiebra el corazón? -Pregunto algo triste

-Por favor Lou, por ahora no me llames, no me escribas, nada. -Le dije -No puedo seguir resistiendo tanta angustia -

-Pero -Se calló de golpe -Esta bien, no sabrás de mi. Pero solo por esta semana- termino.

Bueno, algo era algo. No recordarlo en lo que quedaba de la semana sería bueno.

-Esta bien, gracias y adiós -Le dije

-Adios pequeña, te quiero -Susurro y se quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta.

-Adiós -Fue lo único que pude decir.

Cuando corte mi nudo no aguanto más y lloré por un rato sin pausa alguna. Me repuse y me fui a bañar, mi día ya estaba arruinado.

El sábado a la mañana mi hermano se fue a Londres a ver como estaba Mike y mi madre debía trabajar.

Cómo estaba sola decidí aprovechar mi mañana limpiando un poco la casa. Faltaban sacar algunas cosas de las últimas cajas y ordenarlas.

Me tomó más tiempo del que pensé ya que cuando ví el reloj eran las dos de la tarde. Deje todo comí los restos de cena de la noche anterior y me fui a bañar.

Debo admitir que estaba ansiosa por la salida de la tarde. Cuando salí de la ducha me paré frente al armario mirando y pensando que me iba a poner. Luego de algunos cambios decidí usar un jean nevado, una remera negra con un cardigan algo grande y mis vans. Suponía que debía estar cómoda para recorrer Bristol.

Me puse un poco de delineador de ojos y rubor en las mejillas. Intente peinarme un poco pero no había caso, con el pelo corto no habían muchos peinados.

Cuando me dí cuenta ya eran pasadas las tres. Agarre mi celular y vi que tenía dos nuevos mensajes.

**De: Niall**

**Espero que recuerdes que en un rato estaré por tu casa. x**

Sonreí y le conteste

**Para: Niall**

**Claro que lo recuerdo, te espero aquí. xx**

Cuando vi el otro mensaje que tenía me extrañe un poco.

**De: Ethan**

**Creo que me vas a matar cuando llegue a casa. Igual te quiero y sabes como soy. Te quiero y Mike ya esta bien.**

Oh no, ¿que había hecho ahora?

**Para: Ethan**

**¿Que rayos hiciste ahora bruto? **

A los segundos me llego otro mensaje.

**De: Ethan**

**Me encontré con Louis...**

****Oh no, OH NO. Esto no podía ser bueno. ¿Que le habría dicho?. En el momento que iba a contestarle alguien toco a la puerta.

Baje las escaleras y me asomé a la mirilla. Allí estaba parado Niall mirando hacía el suelo. Agarre mi cartera, metí el celular con furia y tome las llaves. Antes de abrir me detuve en seco, corrí hasta mi cuarto y me puse perfume . Cuando abrí la puerta levanto los ojos y me sonrió

-Hola -Me dijo mientras se acercaba y me daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Su perfume inundo todos mis sentidos, era increíble.

-¿Lista para recorrer la ciudad?- Me pregunto mientras yo seguí metida en su fragancia.

-Claro que si -Le dije sonriendo

-Entonces vamos -Dijo caminando hacía un auto negro. Me abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que entre.

Cuando me senté él cerro la puerta, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que entró y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Y entonces, adonde iremos? -Le dije algo nerviosa.

-Ya verás- Me contesto y encendió el auto.

**LOUIS POV**

Estaba conduciendo a casa mientras escuchaba música. Era lo único que me distraía de Nicole. Seguía sin entender que le estaba pasando, porque yo la estaba lastimando y porque no quería saber nada de mi. Maggie me había dicho que la deje en paz luego de cortarle en el almuerzo el otro día.

***FLASHBACK***

-Aquí tienes- Le dije a Maggie devolviéndole el teléfono

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Louis ¿Has entendido? -Estaba muy enojada

-Si, lo siento, pero debía hablar con ella. ¿Como es eso que va a salir con un muchacho? -Siempre había sido muy protector con ella. No me gustaba que los chicos se le acercaran hasta no hablar yo antes y darles unas buenas advertencias.

-Eso no te importa- Dijo algo molesta

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA MAGGIE, ES MI MEJOR AMIGA Y QUIERO SABER CON QUIEN SALE- Le dije a gritos. Ya estaba cansado de que se me prive saber de ella.

-Creo que te dejo en claro que no deseaba saber de ti y tampoco quería que tu sepas de ella. Ya dejala en paz Louis. Esta muy lastimada y triste para que la sigas dañando-

-Es que no entiendo que le pasa. Por favor Maggie dime que pasa- Le dije agarrándola de los brazos.

-¿Como no lo ves? Basta, si ella no te lo dijo, yo tampoco lo haré- Se soltó de mi agarre y se fue.

***Fin del flashback***

Ya estaba muy confundido y Carol tampoco ayudaba mucho, se la pasaba hablando de ella y de lo bien que estaríamos sin saber de Nicole por un tiempo. No entendía nada, se supone que eran amigas.

Corté mis pensamientos cuando lo vi al hermano de Nicole, Ethan caminando por la vereda, frené y me estacione lo más rápido. Baje del auto corriendo y lo agarre del brazo.

-Ey, que demo- Dijo Ethan muy confundido. Si él estaba aquí, quizás su hermana también -Oh eres tu Louis, casi me matas de un susto-

-Lo siento, ¿como estas? -Le pregunte todavía agitado por correr.

-Oh, bien, como siempre -

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Bristol? ¿Esta Nicole aquí también? -

-Ey, para un poco. ¿Siempre preguntas tanto? No, Nicole no esta aquí, ella se quedo en Bristol, yo vine a ver a un amigo que tuvo un accidente -

-Oh, lo siento, es que yo pensé...-Me quede callado -¿Tu no sabes porque tu hermana me odia?- Lo solté sin pensarlo, pero ya estaba desesperado.

-¿Que dices? Mi hermana no te odia- Me miro con cara rara

-¿Entonces porque no quiere saber nada de mi? ¿Porque no me dijo cuando se iban a Bristol? ¿Por que no atiende mis llamadas? ¿Por que dice que le lastima hablar conmigo? -Estaba frustrado ya.

-Vamos hombre, ¿es que no te dás cuenta de nada? -Me dijo Ethan.

-No, no se de que me tengo que dar cuenta, ya estoy cansado de que me digan eso -

-Nicole esta enamorada de ti tonto, por eso no quiere hablarte -

Me quede en shock ¿Nicole? ¿Mi Nicole? ¿Mi mejor amiga? ¿Enamorada de mi? No es posible

-¿Que dices? ¿Ella esta enamorada de mi?-

-Bueno, enamorada no, pero realmente le gustas. Y cuando se enteró de que estabas con Carol su corazón se hizo añicos, por eso corrió de ti y luego no te abrió la puerta, ese día iba a decirte todo lo que sentía -Ethan tenía cara muy seria, no debía estar bromeando -Además, Carol sabía lo que le pasaba contigo y no le importó. Eso la devasto a mi hermanita. Se sintió traicionada -

-¿Carol lo sabía y no me lo dijo? - Susurre -No, no puedo ser. Ella jamás haría algo así, jamás traicionaría a una amiga y mucho menos me escondería algo a mi que soy su novio- Esto debía ser broma.

-Yo solo sé que ella lo sabía y no le importo. Debes fijarte que clase de chica tienes a tu lado amigo -Me dijo -Yo me tengo que ir al hospital. Pero ahora que lo sabes, creo que puedes entender todo. Adiós Louis -Ethan se fue y yo me quede quieto sin moverme.

Le gustaba a Nicole... ¿Hace cuanto tiempo? Ahora entendía todo. Claro que lo que no entendía era porque Carol ocultó algo así, sabiendo cuanto necesitaba entender que estaba pasando. Debería hablar con ella ahora mismo.

Cuando llegué a la casa de mi novia ella me abrió y se me quedo mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Que haces aquí cielo? -Me pregunto sorprendida

-Debemos hablar- Le dije mientras entraba

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo cerrando la puerta

-¿Tu sabías que Nicole estaba enamorada de mi? Bueno, no enamorada, pero sentía cosas hacia mi -

-Bueno... Yo- Se quedo en silencio buscando alguna excusa.

-NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRME CAROL- Le grité

-Bueno, yo es que, lo que pasa. -

-¿Lo sabías o no? -Ya me estaba agotando la paciencia

-Bueno, si, si lo sabía -Soltó las últimas palabras algo enojada -Pero no te dije nada por código de amigas -

-¿Código de amigas? No creo que eso se cumpla cuando sales con el chico que le gusta a tu amiga ¿No?- Le dije escupiendo las palabras. Yo la quería, pero Nicole era mi mejor amiga desde siempre y mi cariño hacia ella era mucho mayor -¿Por que me besaste sabiendo esto?-

-Bueno, es que ella no te iba a decir nada, y esa noche te vi tan lindo que no pude resistirme -Se acerco a mi agarrándome de la espalda -Y ahora creo que tampoco puedo -Dijo dándome un beso en el cuello y moviéndose lentamente hasta mi boca.

Ella sabía lo difícil que era resistirme a sus encantos, era muy seductora cuando quería algo. Me beso suavemente en los labios y luego se convirtió en un beso rápido y apasionado. Su lengua jugaba con la mía y yo no me podía resistir. Se pegó mas a mi y bajo sus manos hasta el botón de mi pantalón

-¿Prefieres a tu amiguita antes que a mi? -Me preguntó entre besos -Ella no te podía dar nada de lo que yo puedo darte, por eso te bese la primera vez. Ella te desperdiciaría, no sabría que hacer contigo. En cambio yo si -Me dijo pegada a mi oído y luego mordió mi piel suavemente -Hace tiempo que quiero estar contigo, pero eres difícil de atrapar - Termino e intento abrirme el cierre del pantalón

-¿Es por eso que estas conmigo?- Le pregunte agarrándole las manos.

-¿Que quieres decir? - Me pregunto sorprendida

-¿Esto quieres? ¿Solo estás conmigo porque soy "difícil de atrapar"?-

-Bueno, en realidad, yo... -Bajo la mirada

-¿Tu realmente me quieres Carol? -Le pregunte agarrando su rostro y obligandola a que me mire

-Claro que si -

-¿Sientes amor por mi? ¿O esto es solo un juego para ti? -

-Louis, dejemos esta charla cursi y continuemos lo que empezamos -Me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso.

-Creo que esa la respuesta que necesitaba -Le dije soltándome y cerrándome el pantalón -Carol yo te quiero, pero esto para ti es un juego y sinceramente no quiero jugarlo. Perdón -Le dije mientras abría la puerta.

-ESPERA- Me dijo mientras me agarraba de la mano -No puedes irte, no puedes dejarme en este estado -

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Nicole -Le dije soltándome de su agarre y cerrando la puerta.

No podía creer lo que había pasado. Me senté en el auto e intente aclarar mis ideas mientras manejaba.

Nicole sentia cosas por mi, mi novia solo me quería porque era un juego para ella.

-¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE SIEMPRE ME EQUIVOCO ASÍ? -Grite. Aunque estaba solo debía descargarme. Esto era todo muy difícil para mi. Debía hablar con Nicole...

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo! Gracias por leer. Me gustaría que comenten y voten, es raro ver que lo leen y no dice nada. Dejen su opinión, deseo saber que piensan de la historia.**

**Un beso.x **

**Siganme en twitter: RochiGalli **


	8. Chapter 8

-¡No Niall, me niego! -Le grite a carcajadas

-Vamos Nicole, ¿acaso tienes miedo? - Dijo Niall también riendo

-No -Me puse seria -Solo que no quiero -

-Tranquila, estoy aqui. Además me dijeron que soy muy buen profesor en esto -Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi. Debo admitir que esto me ponía un poco nerviosa -Vamos Nicole, algún día deberás aprender a conducir ¿Por que no hoy? -

-Porque estamos aquí para que me enseñes el lugar, no para que me enseñes a conducir Niall - Le dije levantando una ceja

-Oh bueno, pero ya hemos visto el acuario y el museo ¿A donde quieres ir? -

-Eres un pésimo guía ¿Lo sabes? -Le dije burlona -Se supone que deberías saber-

-Bueno, eres difícil de complacer ¿no? -

-En realidad no. Solo que tu te rebuscas mucho las ideas -Me reí un poco -¿Sabes? Tengo un poco de hambre. Realmente quiero comida -

-Es la mejor idea de todas -

-¿Que idea? Solo dije que tenía hambre Niall -

-Por eso, me has dado la idea de ir a comer algo. ¿Te parece ir a Starbucks?-

-Oh si, claro que quiero-

-Bueno vamos -Me tendió la mano y se me quedo mirando. La agarré con un poco de desconfianza. No sabía porque pero en fin. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y paso su pulgar por mi uña -Lindo diseño -Dijo mientras lo seguía tocando -¿Lo has hecho tu? - Pregunntó

-Si -Le dije mirando mi uña con un pac-man dibujado en ella -Estaba un poco aburrida-

-Creo que te quedo genial -Me ruborice un poco -Entonces...-Dijo Niall mientras abría la puerta de copiloto sin soltarme la mano -Adentro señorita- Recién ahí me soltó.

Lo seguí con la mirada mientras él abría la puerta del piloto, encendió el auto y con él la radio.

-Ughh- Me queje cuando escuche que estaba sonando Taylor Swift

-¿Que? ¿No te gusta? -Me pregunto algo curioso

-Sinceramente no -

-¿Por que? -

-No lo se, solo no me gusta.

-Okay, entonces cambio la radio ¿te parece? - Dijo mientras cambiaba rápido y dejando en una canción que no conocía -¿Mejor? -

-Mucho- Le dije sonriendo

-Entonces... -Dijo agarrando fuerte el volante -¿Dejaste algún novio en Londres? -Lo mire extrañada -¿O algún chico? -

-Bueno... Yo... Uhmm -No sabía que contestar. En realidad si había dejado a un chico en Londres, pero no era mi novio.

-Oh, eso es un si -Dijo algo desilusionado, si esa es la palabra más parecida a su expresión.

-No, no, no -Dije rápidamente -No deje ningún novio allí. Ni ningún chico, bueno... No en ese sentido -Pensar en Louis me angustiaba

-¿Y en que sentido? -

-Es... Era mi mejor amigo -Dije bajando la vista y mirando mis zapatillas -Pero se arruinó todo

-¿Se enamoró de ti? -Preguntó

-En realidad... Fue algo al revéz mas o menos -Dije con la cara toda roja

-Oh, tu te enamoraste de él -Sujetó el volante más fuerte, se podían ver sus venas.

-Algo así -Dije casi en un susurro -No me enamoré, pero si me gusta, gustaba -me corregí rápido. Debía auto-convencerme -Pero él se puso con una amiga mía a lo cual...- No quise seguir.

-Pero... ¿Él se puso con tu amiga sabiendo que tu lo querías? Es un tipo algo raro sabes...- Dijo soltando una carcajada seca.

-No, no lo sabía. No lo sabe -

-¿Por que? -

-Porque no quería arruinar todo. Aunque ya se arruinó -El nudo en mi garganta apareció y quería quedarse allí. Mientras tanto yo seguí mirando mis zapatillas sin levantar la vista mientras él estacionaba en la esquina del local.

-No debes ponerte mal -Dijo mientras acercaba su mano a mi cara para secarme una lágrima que salió inesperadamente -Quizás él no era el tipo para ti. Quizás encuentres a alguien mejor que te quiera y no esté con ninguna amiga tuya-

-Si, supongo que él no era el indicado hoy por hoy -La mano de Niall seguía en su lugar y sinceramente no me apetecía que la saque. No se porque, apenas conocía a Niall pero me gustaba su compañia.

-Creo que debemos bajar ¿no? -Dijo cortándome los pensamientos

-Oh si, si -él bajo del auto y yo esperé que me abra ya que notablemente no andaba muy bien la puerta del co-piloto. Cuando abrío volvió a ofrecerme su mano pero esta vez me soltó apenas baje.

-Se me heló el cerebro -Niall hacía caras de dolor y se agarraba la cabeza -Ughhh duele-

-Y si Niall, te dije que no tomaras tan rápido. Era obvio que te ibas a congelar -Sus caras eran adorables y muy graciosas.

-Ya paso -Dijo aún frotándose las sienes

-Bueno, ¿me vas a contestar? -

-¿qué?- Preguntó con los ojos cerrados

-¿Tu estas en alguna relación o algo asì? -Le dije algo incómoda

-Oh, no, nada de eso -Dijo devorando un muffin -Nada por ahora. Aunque quien sabe. Quizás vea a mi próxima novia en cualquier momento -Decía mirando a todos lados.

-Oh claro, seguro que si. La chica de la barra parece una buena opción. No te ha sacado los ojos desde que entramos- Dije algo divertida.

-Si, ya lo note, pero no es mi tipo- Parecía desinteresado a un nivel increíble. Lo cual es raro ya que la chica era muy bonita. Rubia con un pelo hermoso, algo bronceada, cosa que era raro con este clima, largas piernas y una sonrisa bastante seductora.

-¿Y cual es tu tipo Niall? -Por un segundo me nació el deseo de saberlo

-Bueno -Parecía que le había cortado un pensamiento algo interesante -Principalmente no me gustan las rubias, prefiero las castañas. Aunque sinceramente no me fijo mucho en el físico, puede ser Miss Universo que si tiene una personalidad desagradable la voy a ignorar -

Este chico era totalmente sorprendente. Parecía que sabía las respuestas al pie de la letra

-¿Y el tuyo Nicole? -

-Uhmm. Yo no tengo un gusto en especial, siempre digo algo y termina siendo todo lo contrario. Pero creo que me tengo que divertir con él y pasarla bien-

-¿Te parece si vamos a caminar por el parque? -Dijo Niall totalmente en otro tema. Parecía que en su mente tenía su propia charla.

-Claro vamos-

Salimos del lugar, viajamos en el auto y llegamos a un gran parque. Caminamos un rato en silencio hasta sentarnos en el pasto.

-¿él te hacía divertir? -Preguntó de la nada.

-¿Que? ¿Quien? -No entendía a que venía la pregunta

-Tu amigo ¿Te divertías con él? -

-Oh... Si, nunca paraba de reír con Louis -Dije y termine seca. Su nombre me había salido de la nada, sin previo aviso y me había raspado bastante.

-Bueno, pero parece que no tanto, porque si cada vez que hablas de él te pones mal no cumplió su misión -Dijo Niall acercándose más y más a mi.

-Si, puede ser, no lo se. No quiero hablar de eso. Notarás que me angustia un poco. Cambiemos de tema mejor así me despejo -Ahora Niall estaba pegado a mi con un brazo apoyad detrás mio.

-Sabes Nicole, creo que este lugar te hará bien para olvidarte de varias cosas -Niall estaba peligrosamente cerca mio y yo no me podía mover aunque quería -Quiero ver si así puedo despejarte un poco -Dijo acercándose a mi.

Estaba muy cerca de mi cara, mirando fijo a mis ojos. A mi me temblaba todo el cuerpo y estaba inmóvil, cuando lo vi cerrar los ojos y terminar de acercarse para llegar a rozar mis labios.

En ese momento le sonó el celular

-Demonios -Susurro mientras atendía -¿Que? - Dijo secamente. Pude escuchar algunas palabras como "ven", "la librería" y "ahora" -Debe ser un chiste, esta bien, ahora voy -Dijo algo molesto mientras cortaba. Yo aún no me podía mover -Surgió algo en la librería y debo ir a ayudar -Dijo mientras se paraba y me daba su manos para agarrarme -A lo cual, te llevaré a tu casa e iré-

Me agarré de él mientras me levantaba. Instantáneamente entrelazo sus dedos con los mios

-Lo lamento, realmente quería seguir hablando contigo -Dijo con toda naturalidad, como si ese roce de labios nunca hubiese pasado -Pero mi abuelo se pone algo molesto cuando no aparezco rápido -

Me llevo hasta mi casa y bajo conmigo acompañandome a la puerta.

-Bueno, me gusto recorrer el lugar contigo -Le dije jugando con mis llaves.

-Si, a mi también. Y lamento tener que irme sabes... -

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Trabajo es trabajo -Le sonreí.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, no quiero problemas-

-Oh si, esta bien. Adiós -él se acercó y dejo un beso muy cerca de mi boca.

-Si, adiós -Me soltó la mano y caminó hasta su auto. Cuando se fue yo entré a mi casa.

Sonó mi alarma y me levante sin ganas. Hoy empezaría la escuela nueva. El domingo se me había pasado volando mientras leía . Después de cambiarme y desayunar ya estaba yendo al instituto. Era raro usar pollera y uniforme en si, pero me gustaba.

Mi primer clase fue calculo, algo en lo cual era muy mala. No como Maggie, ella era genial. Cuando entre no había mucha gente en el aula. Me fui al fondo y me senté sola en una mesa . Sonó el timbre y entraron todos los alumnos y el profesor.

-Hola -Escuche a una chica hablar. Levanté la vista y vi a una muchacha pelirroja con rulos revueltos mirándome -Eres nueva. Yo soy Summer -Ella me sonrío y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola, soy Nicole -Le sonreí.

Quiso hablar pero el profesor comenzó a dar la clase

-Señorita... ¿Helbog? ¿No? -Dijo el profesor mirándome, mientras todos se daban vuelta para verme

-Sss, si -

-Bienvenida a mi clase, yo soy el profesor Serttey- Dicho eso, continuó con su clase.

-Es el mejor profesor de todos, jamás había entendido calculo en mi vida, hasta que el Sr Serttey me explico todo -Summer hablaba muy bajo y rápido a la vez. Me costaba entenderle.

-Oh, me alegro. Yo soy pésima en esto. Mi mejor amiga me ayudaba siempre, pero ahora debo aprender de una vez -

-¿Te gusta Bristol? -Cambio de tema

-Oh, si, es muy bonito, por lo menos lo que recorrí es precioso -

-Oh ¿Ya lo has recorrido? Genial ¿Con alguien de aquí o sola? -

-No, con alguien que conocí aquí, sinceramente me ayudo mucho - El profesor había dicho algo aparentemente gracioso ya que toda la clase se rió.

-¿Oh si? ¿Quien? Aquí conozco a mucha gente yo -Dijo Summer mientras escribía rápido en su hoja.

-Es un, uhmm- No sabía si ya podía confiar en ella, pero algo dentro mio me decía que si -Un chico de la librería cerca de un almacén -

Summer se me quedo mirando con los ojos como platos.

-¿Niall? ¿Niall Horan? -Me dijo anonadada -¿El chico rubio con unos ojos azules que te hacen perder en ellos? -

-Uhmm, si, ese mismo -Aparentemente Niall tenía fans -Noto que lo conoces.

-¿Conocerlo? Es hermoso, voy una vez a la semana solo para verlo. Algunas veces compro libros pero nunca los leo. No me gusta leer. Que suertuda eres. Él no sale con muchas chicas vive encargándose de la librería -

-OOh- Fue lo único que atine a decir.

El día paso rápido. Por una gran casualidad tuve a Summer en casi todas las materias a lo cual, tuve con quien hablar, me presentó a su grupo de amigas y les comentó que había "salido" con el Chico de la Librería.

Cuando estaba cerca de casa pase por la puerta de la librería, no iba a entrar, no quería molestar a Niall.

-¿Esque ya no saludas? -Lo escuché detrás mio.

-Bueno, estas trabajando no quería molestarte -Le dije sonriendo

-Te queda adorable el uniforme -Por el tono de su voz se notaba el chiste en sus palabras.

-Oh, muchas gracias -Le dije sarcásticamente.

-No, en realidad te queda bien -Dijo acercándose y me saludo agarrándome la cintura y dejando un beso en mi mejilla -Sabes, estaba pensando que hoy podríamos ir a ver una película a la tarde ¿Qué dices?-

-Oh claro genial. Todavía no tengo tarea que hacer, asique estoy libre-

-Genial. Salgo de aquí a las seis ¿Paso a buscarte o pasas tu? -

-No, paso yo mejor -

-Esta bien, ahora te dejo llegar a tu casa, debes estar agotada -Dijo sonriendo

-Si, un poco. Pero no fue tan malo mi primer día -

-NIALL- Gritó su abuelo

-Oh, mejor me voy. Te veo luego linda, me beso la mejilla y entro

No se porque pero no podía sacar la sonrisa de mi cara.

Entre a casa y camine derecho a la cocina. Pensé que allí encontraría a mi madre pero solo había una nota.

_**Niqui, me tuve que ir por una cuestión de trabajo. Hoy llegaré tarde. Por favor, prepara la cena.**_

_**Te quiere, Mami. **_

-Ughh -Dije mientras caminaba a la sala y me tiraba en el sillón. Odiaba cocinar. Apenas me senté sonó el timbre. Me levante desganada y arrastrando los pies caminé hacía la puerta.

La abrí y me quede inmóvil.

-Hola -Me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Lou, Louis ¿Que haces aquí? -

**Bueno, un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les este gustando. Como siempre me encantaría que dejen sus votos y comentarios. Me gusta mucho eso. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer.**

**Siganme en Twitter: RochiGalli**


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Que? ¿Que haces aqui? -Seguía shockeada, no podía creer que Louis estaba parado en la puerta de mi casa mirandome fijo y sonriendo.

-Te extrañaba, necesitaba hablar contigo y aquí estoy -Seguía sonriendo. Ya me había olvidado de la hermosa sonrisa que tiene, y eso que solo pase una semana sin verlo.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta Bristol? -"CALMATE NICOLE " fue lo único que decía mi mente. No entendía nada.

-Wow, después soy yo el que parece del F.B.I -Se acerco como para que lo dejara pasar pero no me moví y él bajo la mirada algo triste -¿Por que haces todo tan dificil? -Su cara de perro mojado había aparecido.

-Porque no me contestaste ninguna de mis preguntas -Dije seca.

-Bueno. La dirección me la paso tu hermano, no fue nada fácil pero me la dio. La escuela no me importa, puedo faltar un poco y llegue en mi auto Nicole. ¿Feliz? - Me molestaba su actitud, pero había viajado hasta aquí **debía** dejarlo pasar -Bueno, ¿puedo pasar?

Me corrí y lo deje pasar. No sabía si algo bueno iba a pasar con todo esto, ya sentía el nudo en mi garganta, me ardian los ojos, mi estomago estaba lleno de mariposas y mis manos temblaban . Sinceramente no podía creer todo lo que generaba en mi, era algo increíble. Más ahora que no lo había visto en tanto tiempo. Si, suena raro, pero el máximo sin ver ni un segundo a Louis fue de dos días máximo.

-Linda casa -Louis hablo y me corto los pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Louis? -

-Ya te dije, te extrañaba y queria verte. Ademas debemos hablar y pensé que si venía hasta aquí no podrías decir que no. -Y ahí estaba otra vez la carita de perro mojado.

-En realidad si puedo, creo que deje bien en claro todo y no necesitamos hablar de nada. **Aclare **todo Louis -Dije con enfasis

-¿Oh si? ¿Estas segura que me aclaraste todo Nicole? -Se acerco a mi cerrando la puerta y dejandome apoyada a esta -¿Segura que no te falto decirme nada? -

No entendía de que hablaba, ya le había dicho que no queria verlo ni hablar ni saber de él. Solo había unas dos cosas que no le aclaré y no lo iba a hacer nunca.

-¿A que te refieres? -Dije mirando al piso -No te entiendo.

-Nicole... Vamos -Dijo agarrandome la cara y levantandola para que me encuentre con sus ojos. Estaban muy azules y penetraban los mios sin dificultad.

Temble con su tacto, no estaba cómoda teniendolo tan cerca, las mariposas parecían que estaban en un recital de rock porque no paraban de moverse y mis manos no se quedaban quietas.

-No entiendo, de verdad -Baje de nuevo la mirada y me aleje de su tacto.

-Ya lo sé todo, hablé con tu hermano, me lo dijo **todo **- Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi mientras yo seguía mirandole los pies firmes adelante mio.

-¿Que...? ¿Que quieres decir con todo? -Esto no podía ser verdad. Ethan no podría haberle dicho, no se atrevería.

-Sé lo que sientes por mi -

-Oh Dios. No -No, no y mil veces no, esto no me podía estar pasado. Sentí fuego en mis mejillas y en todo el cuerpo, mis manos ya no eran lo único que temblaba, mis piernas también. No puede ser verdad. -No puede ser verdad -Le dije esta vez en voz alta -¿Como pudo? -dije en un susurro

-No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho Nicole, soy tu mejor amigo - ¿Acaso era una broma?

-Si, bueno ¿y? -

-Y que... Por Dios Nicole ¿puedes verme a la cara cuando te hablo? Esto no es un chiste -Me agarro la cara entre sus manos, no fue fuerte pero si fijo. No me iba a poder safar hasta que él quisiera -Gracias -Dijo sarcastico. Sus ojos se volvían a clavar en los mios. -Como decía... Que siendo tu mejor amigo no me hayas dicho que te gusto es algo molesto ¿sabes? Más cuando de la nada me dejas de hablar y yo no entiendo nada. Pero ahora, ahora entiendo todo Nicole. Ahora entiendo porque me odias, porque no me quieres hablar y ni ver. Ahora lo entiendo.-

-¿Oh si? ¿Qué entiendes Louis, dime? -Moví la cabeza para que me suelto, cosa que hizo. Pero no deje de mirarlo, lo miraba algo desafiante y no sabía el porque.

-Que me odias porque estoy con Carol, porque es tu amiga, porque ella sabía lo que te pasaba conmigo y aún así no le importó besarme -Hablo suave y dulce. Cosa que no entendía.

-Si, exacto, pero no te odio. Odie el hecho de que estes con ella, cuando Carol sabía lo mio. Si lo odie. Pero lo repito, no te odio. Solo que me duele verte sabiendo que amas a Carol, que quieres estar cerca de ella que la **prefieres **a ella -Ya esta, no me iba a callar más. No tenía nada que perder. Él sabía todo lo que me pasaba, bueno no todo, todo lo que Ethan le había dicho y era bastante a decir verdad -Asique sinceramente, no entiendo porque vienes aquí a decirme que sabes mis sentimientos por ti. Esto no modifica nada. Tu estas con Carol y yo vivo aquí. La relación de amistad que teníamos no se va a recuperar. Lo lamento, pero es así -Ya sentía mis ojos humedos, pero esta vez no lloraría enfrente de Louis.

-Bueno, en eso estas equivocada -Dijo mirando al piso, tenía una expresión en la cara pero no podía describirla. Parecía tristeza, pero al mismo tiempo no. ESTE CHICO ME ENOJABA

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? -

-Yo... Bueno, yo en realidad... Ya no estoy con Carol -Levantó un poco la vista para ver mi reacción.

Me quede ahí quieta, quería sonreir, golpearlo, llorar y gritar. Estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo no.

-¿Por que no estan más? -

-Cuando Ethan me dijo que ella sabía, fui a hablar con ella. Me di cuenta que ella no me queria, solo quería estar conmigo porque "era dificil de atrapar" -

-Oh, si, lo sabía-

-Entonces ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE? -Las venas de su cuello saltaron a la vista.

-PORQUE DEBÍA DEJAR QUE TE DIERAS CUENTA SOLO LOUIS, PORQUE NO QUERIA HABLARTE, PORQUE MI CORAZÓN QUEDO HECHO AÑICOS EN EL SEGUNDO QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS CON ELLA, PORQUE EL HUECO EN MI PECHO NO ME DEJO. POR ESO FUE ¿ENTIENDES? POR ESO- El nudo en mi garganta no pudo más y comencé a llorar. Mis piernas no soportaron más y caí con todo mi cuerpo en el piso, eso seguro me lastimaría las rodillas pero no me importaba.

-Nicole, yo... -Él no sabía que hacer ni que decir, verme así lo había paralizado.

-¿Que Louis? ¿Tu que? -Me costo mucho decir eso, no paraba de llorar y ahora estaba abrazada a mis rodillas con la cara entre ellas -Basta ¿Realmente creerías que vendrías y me dirías todo esto y volveríamos a ser amigos? ¿Que esto estaría todo bien? ¿Que yo te diría "Oh genial, cortaste con Carol, ahora ya no me siento triste, podemos volver a ser mejores amigos genial"? -

-No, no se. ¿Por que tenía que pasar esto? Ugghh -Se levanto enojado -¿Por que se complicó todo? -

-¿Por que me enamoré de ti? -Susurre

-No lo sé. Ni en un millón de años pensé que te ibas a fijarte en mi, pensé que tu estilo de chico era otro- Volvió a sentarse pero esta vez a mi lado y paso su brazo por mis hombros, yo seguía llorando.

-Es lo que me pregunto cada día -

-Yo sé que nuestra relación no volverá a ser la misma, pero realmente no quiero perderte, eres una de las mejores cosas que me paso en la vida. Y lo más importante después de mi madre y mis hermanas. -Me seco las lágrimas y me acerco a él -Te quiero preciosa-

Nos quedamos mirandonos a los ojos fijo, demasiado para mi gusto. En ese momento sonó mi celular.

**De: Niall **

**Ey, salí un poco antes, hagamos tiempo en tu casa ¿quieres? En 1' me tienes allí. x**

-Oh rayos -Dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente y corria a lavarme la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa? -Me miraba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

-Uhmm, bueno, lo que pasa es que yo voy a salir ahora con un chico y ehm...-Me quede callada unos segundos mirando el piso -Y esta por llegar.

-¿Con un chico? -Se acerco casí corriendo -¿Quien es?

Lo tenía demasiado cerca de mi cara, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y su cara de ira cada vez era más evidente.

-Lo conocí hace poco, ya salimos el fin de semana, me acompaño a recorrer Bristol -

Me tomó de la espalda acercandome a él, me habló pegado a mi oido

-No saldras con él, te quedarás conmigo - Su aliento me puso la piel de gallina y me desoriento un poco.

-¿Por que? Ya había arreglado con Niall antes de que siquiera estuvieses aquí -Dije soltando despacio las palabras.

-Porque viaje para verte y a la noche tengo que volver. Te quiero conmigo.-

-Pero ya arregle con Niall dije. No Louis, no puedo decirle que no-

En ese momento sonó el timbre y me separe de él para ir a abrir pero me tomo de la mano.

-Nicole- Sus ojos estaban algo humedos -Por favor **quedate conmigo.**

**Bueno! Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Realmente espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero que comenten y voten. **

**Siganme en twitter: RochiGalli**


	10. Chapter 10

-Louis, vamos, debes soltarme Niall esta en la puerta -Le dije intentando safarme de su agarre cosa que era imposible porque cada vez que lo conseguía me agarraba otra vez..

-No, no y no. Te quedas aquí conmigo -Parecía un niño de 5 años.

-Louis, sueltame de verdad te lo digo. Voy a salir con Niall, intentaré llegar temprano así hablamos un poco más pero ahora no -El timbre sonó de nuevo.

Louis me soltó y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Escuché sus pasos y me dí cuenta que había abierto la puerta principal

-Oh, uhm... Hola, ¿esta Nicole? -Dijo Niall con un poco de intriga en su voz -Yo abrí la puerta pero Louis salio cerrandola a su paso.

**Niall POV**

Cuando abrieron la puerta esperaba encontrarme a Nicole, pero en cambio me encontré con un chico tan alto como yo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, uhm...Hola, ¿esta Nicole? -Pregunte algo intrigado, no era su hermano, me había mostrado una foto de él.

-Ella esta ocupada ahora -Dijo el chico casi escupiendo las palabras.

-_LOUIS ABRÉ LA PUERTA_ -Escuche a Nicole desde adentro.

¿Louis?¿ Este era Louis? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Oh, asique tu eres el famoso Louis -Dije ahora con una mirada sería y parandome derecho.

-Seh. ¿Y tu quien eres? -

-Soy Niall, y vengo a ver a Nicole asique, si me permites me gustaría pasar -Le dije acercandome más a él.

Louis puso una mano en mi hombro y me frenó. Tenía una cara muy seria. ¿Este era el chico que hacía reir tanto a Nicole? Bueno, ya no más. La lastimo. En ese momento recordé lo que me había contado en el parque y una especie de ira lleno mis venas. ¿Por que este chico no me dejaba verla? No tenía derecho alguno.

-Ya te dije que Nicole esta ocupada rubio, asique puedes irte por donde viniste -Me empujo un poco para atras. Eso hizo que mis animos de paz se fueran al demonio. ¿Quien se creía que era?

Me acerque desafiante y lo mire fijo levantando la barbilla.

-Mira chico, sinceramente no me interesa lo que tu digas, si Nicole esta ocupada quiero oirlo de su boca, que es lo que me interesa escuchar en este momento. A lo cual, correte o deberé correrte -Sentía la vena de mi cuello amenazando a explotar.

El chico sonrió irónico

-Sabes -Se quedo callado unos segundos -Realmente me das un poco de lastima rubio. ¿Tu sabes que Nicole salió contigo solo para olvidarse de mi? -Sonrió otra vez, pero burlonamente.

Eso no era verdad, no podía serlo.

-¿Oh si? Bueno, si eso es verdad, quiero que me lo diga en la cara crio -Lo mire fijo

-LOUIS, LO DIGO DE VERDAD, SI NO ME DEJAS SALIR EN ESTE INSTANTE NO TE DEJARE ENTRAR NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA Y TE ECHARÉ A PATADAS DE AQUI ¿OISTE TOMLINSON? -Nicole gritó y el chico puso una cara pensativa y luego solto la puerta y la dejo salir.

**Nicole POV**

Había escuchado toda la conversación entre Niall y Louis pegada a la puerta. Realmente no podía creer lo que había dicho Louis.

Cuando por fin me dejo salir los vi uno enfrente del otro desafiantes y con cara de asesinos.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por que no me dejabas salir? ¡Demonios Louis!- Me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Según el crio estas ocupada. -Niall no le sacaba los ojos a Louis. Jamás hubiese creido lo desafiante que se podría ver. - ¿Pero no es así no? Porque nosotros vamos a ir al cine -Me miro dulcemente.

-Ss, si -Tartamudee un poco -Claro que iremos, arregle contigo mucho antes de saber que Louis estaría aquí -Le sonreí.

-No vuelvas a decirme crio ¿Entendiste? -Louis dijo apretando sus dientes.

-Oh, pero lo eres. Ahora si me disculpas -Paso al lado de él. Me abrazó y me dió un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mi boca -¿Vamos?

Yo no sabía que hacer, quería irme con Niall, pero también quería quedarme con Louis. Me mordí el labio y los mire.

Niall estaba sonriendome, me miraba demasiado tierno y como si estuviese esperando que vaya con él.

En cambio Louis estaba mirando fijo a sus pies, tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos brillaban. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. En realidad quería ir corriendo y abrazarlo. Pero eso sería injusto para Niall.

-Bueno Nicole ¿Nos vamos? -Niall repitio esta vez algo ansioso.

Louis levanto la vista y me miro fijo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-¿Me esperas un segundo Niall? -Le dije sonriendo -Ya nos vamos, solo esperame -Dicho esto agarré a Louis del brazo y entre a mi casa -No te vayas -Le dije a Niall y cerré la puerta.

Louis casi no me miraba, su vista estaba perdida en vaya a saber que cosa.

-¿Por que te comportas así? -Le dije fría

-¿De que hablas? -

-Vamos Lou, nunca te pusiste así porque saliera con un chico. Y eso que casi nunca sucede -Le sonreí pero no paso nada él seguía en silencio -¿Y?-

-Es que solo... Me duele saber que viaje hasta aquí casi tres horas para verte y tu te vas con otro chico que apenas conoces -Me miro con su cara de perro mojado.

-Oh bueno Louis, pero sabes que yo había arreglado antes con Niall, ni siquiera sabía que vendrías, quizas su lo hubiese sabido no saldría ahora con él -

-Es mentira. Si hubieses sabido que yo venía para aquí no me hubieses abierto la puerta -Escupió sus palabras con algo de frustración.

-No, yo... Yo si hubiese abrierto la puerta Lou -Le dije acercandome a él -Tú sabes muy bien que te quiero, quizas más de lo que debería. Pero esto no puede seguir así -Le agarré la mano pero él se soltó -Vámos Louis, esto no sirve de nada. Yo debo olvidarme de ti -

Él me miro con desesperación fijo a los ojos

-¡Oh no, Louis no! No me refería a eso- dije desesperada agarrandolo de los brazos -Solo debo olvidarme en el sentido de que siento algo más que amistad contigo. Pero no quiero alejarme de ti, claro que no. Solo quiero quererte como amigo y si me haces esto no voy a poder superarlo jamás -

-Oh -Fue lo único que dijo.

-Esto no es sano para mi ¿sabes? Yo acepté a duras penas tu relación con Carol, me dolió... Si, mucho. Pero porque mis sentimientos por ti son otros de los que tú sientes. Ahora, yo saldré con Niall, pero te suplico que me esperes -Lo mire a los ojos -¿Me esperaras Louis?-

En su cara solo había duda e inseguridad, pero después de unos segundos habló

-Si... Te esperaré. Pero no tardes mucho. Ahora vete con ese tarado-

-Ey, no lo insultes, él es muy tierno -

-Si claro, es así porque quiere tenerte -

Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas, en parte de verguenza y en parte por furia de como creía que era esto.

-No digas eso, solo somos amigos. Basta -Le golpe despacio el hombro

-Auch! -Se agarro como si le hubiese dolido horrores -Eso dolio -

-Oh vamos, estas debilucho Tomlinson -

Estaba por golpearlo de nuevo pero se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta.

-¡Oh Niall! - Lo mire, su sonrisa había desaparecido -¿Verdad que me esperaras aquí? -

-Si, ahora vete -Me dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa

-Adios, luego te veo -Le bese la mejilla y salí.

-¿Lista? -Niall me miraba sonriendo otra vez.

-Claro que si. Vamos.-

Cuando estabamos a mitad de camino Niall estaciono el auto y me miro fijo. No habíamos hablando en todo ese tiempo.

-Uhm... Niall... Aún no hemos llegado-Le dije mirandolo extrañada

-Lo se... Solo que se me fueron las ganas de ver una película -Se soltó el cinturon de seguridad y giro más a verme.

-Oh, esta bien, sinceramente yo tampoco estaba de ánimos para una película -Le sonreí debilmente.

Si soy sincera, no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Louis.

-Sabes -Niall bajo un poco la música del estereo -Quiero saber si lo que dijo tu amigo es verdad-

-¿Qué cosa? -

-Nicole... ¿Es verdad que solo me usas para olvidarte de él?- Sus ojos demostraban tristeza

-¿Qué? No, claro que no -En realidad nunca lo había pensado así, ni en un millón de años -Niall, me caes bien. Me caiste bien en el momento que te conocí y creo que el destino hizo que sigamos viendonos-

-Eso es genial- Me mostro todos sus dientes en una hermosa sonrisa -Entonces puedo hacer esto tranquilo-

-¿Que dic...?-

Niall se acercó a mi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No me podía mover ni un centimetro. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban y él me miraba fijo a los ojos.

-Me gustas Nicole -Dijo sonriendo y me beso suavemente en los labios.

Yo solo atiné a seguirle el beso, en realidad no me lo veía venir, pero no me desagrado. Es más las mariposas en mi estómago se movían para todos lados.

El me siguió besando dulcemente y yo le correspondía feliz. Pase mis manos por su cuello y lo acerqué más a mi. Su lengua me toco suavemente y yo lo deje pasar. Era tan dulce y yo estaba en las nubes.

Nos separamos para respirar. Y me quedo mirando fijo sonriendo más que nunca.

-Wow -Dijo -Tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer eso-

Yo no pude hablar, seguía en mi nube y solo le sonreí. Niall me había dejado tonta. No podía decir nada, a lo cual me le avalancé y lo volví a besar. Esta vez fue un beso más pasional.

No sabía cuanto había pasado, pero nuestros besos no paraban, sentía que no era suficiente.

Niall atrapo mi cara con sus manos y me volvió a mirar fijo. Sus ojos azules me volvían loca, eran hermosos.

-Eres hermosa Nicole, lo pensé sin siquiera verte a la cara el día en el almacén. Ya sé que esto ya te lo dije, pero debo repetirlo. Y en realidad, me gustas. No eres como las demás. Eres timida e insegura, tan...Tan inocente -Me beso suavemente en los labios -Me encantas.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, mi cara estaba completamente roja. No sabía que decir y le dí un beso. Y así seguimos por un largo rato...

**Louis POV**

Estaba tan aburrido que comencé a revisar la casa. Debía despejarme con algo... No me gustaba pensar que Nicole estaba con ese idiota.

Subí las escaleras y fui abriendo las habitaciones, solo las miraba desde la puerta y salia. Hasta que llegue a la última. Cuando la abrí me di cuenta que era la de Nicole. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba al lado de la cama mirando un libro que había allí arriba. Lo agarre y lo abrí para descubrir que estaba escrita la primer página

"_Bienvenida a Bristol, espero que lo que viste te haya gustado, algunas cosas más que otras. Niall"_

Cerre el libro y lo arroje a donde estaba, no sabía porque pero leer eso había sido como una patada en el estómago. No me gustaba nada ese chico.

Mis puños estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos y las venas en mis brazos saltaban a la vista. Respire y miré la hora en mi celular, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que ella se había ido.

-Esto es inútil -Dije mal humorado -Si en realidad le importase a Nicole ya estaría aqui- Genial, ahora hablaba solo. Bien Louis, estas algo mal de la cabeza.

Me sente en la cama y escondí mi cara entre mis manos y apoye mis codos sobre mis piernas.

Quizás estuve así por horas o por segundos, pero no lo note.

(**Escuchen esto mientras leen y luego me cuentan que les parece, es un cover de Louis watch?v=zVjxRbN-JVs ) **

Me levante me iba a ir de allí, no podía quedarme mucho más tiempo, pero debía dejarle una nota. Mire a todos lados hasta encontrar una hoja y una lapicera. Comencé a escribir sin dudar dos veces:

**_Si no hablo ahora seguramente me arrepienta como si dejase abandonado lo unico que quiero. Perdona la urgencia pero mi corazón ha empezado a romperse. No puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo esperarte. Lo siento, quizás sere un poco egoista, pero sabes que siempre lo fui. Y tu... Bueno serás o no serás, la chica que siempre conocí, la que esta a mi lado desde que eramos niños. Mi mejor amiga, siempre estuviste cuando pierdo el control y siento que la ciudad gira a mi alrededor. Tu eres la única que sabe calmarme. Y por eso me voy. Por que no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que sufras y tampoco quiero sufrir yo viendo como superas nuestra amistad, quizás no te das cuenta pero es así. Realmente te quiero Nicole. No como tu deseas que lo haga, pero realmente jamás mentí cuando dije que eres una de las personas más importantes...Nos seguiremos viendo, eso seguro. Pero ahora debo moverme para que "me olvides". _**

**_Te quiero princesa..._**

**_Pd: Si ese rubio te hace sufrir juro que le romperé la cara._**

**_ Louis. x_**

Mire la carta y hasta que no vi una lágrima estamparse contra el papel no me dí cuenta que estaba llorando.

La deje arriba de su mesa de luz, me seque las lágrimas y baje. Agarré mis cosas y salí por la puerta principal. Cuando estaba por subirme a mi auto vi como aparecía la camioneta del rubio por la carretera.

Me subí rápido antes que estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta que era yo y me fui...

**Bueno! He aquí el nuevo capítulo. Lamento haber tardado, pero mi computadora murió y no pude escribir. Voy a intentar escribir más seguido. Espero que les guste y como siempre digo, ojala que comenten y voten.(Algún día sé que lo harán jaja)**

**Un beso para tod s.**

**Siganme en twitter: RochiGalli**


	11. Chapter 11

-¿No me mientes? -Lo mire a Niall sorprendida.

-De verdad, ¡el hombre tenía un insecto en la oreja! -Niall se estaba riendo mientrar mantenia la vista fija en la carretera.

Me estaba contando una historia que había visto en la televisión. Demasiado asquerosa para ser verdad.

-Y... ¿Planeas estudiar algo en el futuro? -Le cambie el tema antes que me den nauseas.

-Quiero estudiar música, pero ahora estoy en la libreria, mi abuelo no puede con todo y me gusta ayudarlo -Me miro y me sonrío -Bueno señorita, a contra mi voluntad, ya hemos llegado a destino -Dijo con voz de locutor.

Mire por la ventana del auto y vi que mi casa estaba a oscuras. Lo cual era extraño porque Louis debería estar allí adentro, quizás se había quedado dormido. Mire para todos lados buscando su auto y no estaba.

-¿Paso algo malo? -Me pregunto preocupado.

-Nn, no. Es solo que no esta el auto de Louis -Lo mire extrañada.

-Oh ¿y debería estar? -

-Y si, dijo que me iba a esperar a que llegue. No entiendo- Dije con algo de tristeza en mi voz... Lo mire a Niall quien estaba un poco molesto agarrando el volante y mirando fijo a la carretera -Debo irme - Dije apenada.

-Si, lo se -Él seguía sin verme.

-Bueno, me voy -Me acerque para besarlo y no se movio a lo cual le di un suave beso en la mejilla algo desilusionada y abrí la puerta de la camioneta.

Caminé hasta la puerta de mi casa cuando lo escuche cerrar la puerta del conductor. Me di vuelta y lo vi corriedo hacia mi.

-Perdona -Dijo pegado a mi oido mientras me abrazaba -No debería molestarme, no tengo derecho, pero igual no se porque lo hago- Se separó de mi y miraba hacía el suelo.

Pase mis manos por su espalda y me acerqué a él depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando nos separamos fue para respirar.

-Niall, no me debes pedir perdón. Ya esta -Le dije sonriendo -Bueno debo entrar, ya es tarde y mañana tengo instituto -

Oh es verdad, bueno te dejo libre. Mañana si quieres pasa por la librería a saludar -

-Lo haré -

Se acercó y me besó

-Adiós pequeña -Se dió vuelta y camino hasta su camioneta. Hasta que no arrancó no entre.

-"pequeña" -Susurré. Así me llamaba Louis.

Cuando entré encendí las luces y no me encontré con nadie alli.

-¿Louis? -Dije en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia el living -¿Louis estas aquí? -Seguia diciendo mientras subía las escaleras. Vi que la puerta de mi habitación estaba semi-abierta.

Entre, encendí la luz y me senté en la cama. No entendía porque se había ido. Prometio esperarme.

**Para: Louis**

**¿Donde estas? ¿Por que te fuiste? **

En ese momento escuché un trueno y comenzó a llover. Deje el celular en mi mesa de luz y vi un papel doblado con mi nombre. Cuando lo abrí reconocí la letra de Louis al instante.

Leí las palabras sin poder entender nada.

-_Debo moverme para que me olvides -_Leí en un susurro -¿Qué? - Dije tocando el papel, había una pequeña mancha circular que aún estaba húmeda ¿Era una lágrima?

Comencé a llorar sin contenerme. No entendía porque se fue y porque escribia esto.

Tomé mi celular de la mesa y marqué su número. Sonó varias veces y luego saltó el contestador

_"Hey, Louis here. No puedo atender ahora pero dejame un mensaje y apenas lo escuche te llamaré. Gracias"_

__-Louis, soy Nicole ¿Donde estas? ¿Por que te fuiste? Demonios Louis, me **prometiste **que te ibas a quedar. Llamame apenas escuches esto. Esta lloviendo y seguro que estas conduciendo a tu casa. Por favor quiero saber si llegaste bien. Llamame - Deje el mensaje un poco desesperada.

Cuando le corte a Louis, marqué el número de Maggie.

-¿_Si? -_Habló ella

-Hola Maggs -

-_Ay, Nicole, estaba a punto de llamarte, me enteré que tu hermano habló con Louis, y también me enteré que él sabe tu dirección. Hoy no fue al instituto -_Estaba acelerada

-Si, lo sé Maggs. Louis vino a mi casa hoy -

-¿_Cómo? Espera, ¿esta allí ahora? -_

_-_No, se fue. Él sabía todo Maggie. Mi hermano le contó -

-_Oh por Dios. ¿Y que ha pasado? -_

-No mucho, el estaba ofendido de que yo no le había dicho de mis sentimientos, pero no sabía que quería que haga -Me quede callada unos segundos -La dejó a Carol -Susurre

-_Oh, por eso Carol estaba de malas hoy -_

_-_Me imagino. Pero bueno -

-_¿Y entonces? Cuentame -_

Le conte todo lo que había pasado con Louis y también lo que había pasado con Niall.

_-Oh Dios, niña, te han pasado todas hoy. Que envidia lo de Niall. ¿Y tu que sientes por él? -_

Me quede en un silencio eterno. No sabía. Me gustaba, eso si, pero apenas lo conocía y todavía sentía cosas muy fuertes por Louis.

-_¿Nicole? ¿Estas ahí? -_

_-_Si, si. Lo siento, es que... No lo se, no se que siento por Niall. Apenas lo conozco, algo me pasa porque cuando me besó sentí como las mariposas en mi estómago se volvian locas -

_-¿Pero? -_

-Pero...-No pude decirlo

-_Pero no es Louis ¿No? - _Maggie me conocía

-No, no lo es. Y odio esto, porque Niall es dulce y le gusto. En cambio Louis se fue de la nada de mi casa, me hizo sufrir con todo lo de Carol, no apropósito, pero igual. Y no le pasa nada conmigo, a lo cual no entiendo nada - dije frustrada

-_Es que paso todo rápido para ti cielo, no tuviste tiempo para olvidarte de Louis que apareció Niall y giro tu mundo. Pero eso si, no lo uses para olvidarte de Lou, no es bueno- _

-Jamás haría algo así Maggie -

-_Entonces, debes aclararle todo a Niall -_

_-¿_Qué le aclaro? Ni yo se que me esta pasando -

_-Dile que aún lo quieres a Louis, y que no estás lista para empezar nada con nadie. Porque es así ¿No? -_

-Tú siempre tienes razón Maggs -

_-Lo se cielo, lo se. Bueno, debo irme a cocinar. Hablaremos luego. Te quiero. Adios- _

Cuando Maggie colgó me quede con el teléfono en la mano. Yo también debía preparar la cena. Me levanté y baje con pocas ganas.

Termine pidiendo pizza. No tenía animos de nada. ¿Por que no podía disfrutar lo bueno de mi día sin que se arruine?

Mordí una porción y la deje. Me levante y me encaminé a mi habitación. Me metí en la ducha y sentí el agua caliente en mi cuerpo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar por un rato.

Cuando salí me acosté y me quede dormida al instante.

Me despertó la alarma de mi celular. No supe bien a que hora me había dormido pero si que no pare de soñar con Louis y Niall en toda la noche.

Me levanté y note que mi madre seguia durmiendo. Seguro había llegado tarde la noche anterior. Me cambié para ir al instituto, me arregle un poco el cabello y baje.

Comí una manzana y me fui al instituto. Cómo llovía decidi solo por esta vez tomarme un taxi, el colegio no estaba muy lejor de mi casa, pero no quería caminar en la lluvia.

Cuando llegue me encamine a mi casillero para agarrar los libros de mi primer clase. Biologia.

-¡Buenos días Nicole! -Escuche a una chica hablar con voz muy aguda.

Me di vuelta para encontrar a una chica con el pelo todo alborotado.

-Hola Summer ¿Cómo estas? -No tenía mucho humor para hacer sociales, pero era nueva aqui no podía ser mala.

-Oh bien bien. ¿Qué tienes ahora? -

-Biología -

-Oh genial, yo también. Es grandioso que compartamos tantas clases -Me sonrío

-Si, es verdad. Me gusta ver una cara conocida aquí -Le sonreí

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos al aula.

El día había pasado demasiado lento, pero ya habia terminado por suerte.Aún seguía lloviendo pero no mucho, era apenas una pequeña llovizna, iria a casa caminando. Estaba saliendo del instituto con Summer y con una amiga de ella, creo que su nombre era Margaret, cuando frenaron en seco haciendo que me choque contra Summer.

-¿Que pasa? -Pregunte- ¿Por que frenan así? - Dije algo molesta

-Uhmm, Nicole, creo que te vinieron a buscar -Dijo Summer sin mirarme.

-¿Que dices? -Mire en la dirección que estaban viendo las chicas. Allí estaba Niall apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto de su auto mirandome son una sonrisa demasiado atractiva -Oh -Fue lo único que pude decir -Bueno, yo, uhm, yo creo que me iré -

Las chicas lo seguian mirando a Niall, parecía que estuviesen viendo a un famoso o algo así por lo sorprendidas que estaban. Debo admitir que me causaban gracia.

-Oh si, claro que debes irte. Y eso que dijiste que no era nada -

-Ja ja ja -Reí seca -No lo es. Adiós chicas -

-Adios -Dijeron al unísono

-Saluda a Niall de mi parte -Dijo Summer -

Crucé la calle y caminé hacia él.

-Hola- Lo salude

-Hola linda -Me saludo Niall acercandose a mi y depositando un suave beso en mi boca. Mis mejillas estaban rojas y no sabía el porque -Creo que tus compañeras estan en shock -Se rió Niall

-Oh, es que, bueno, eres muy nombrado por las chicas aparentemente, y estan así porque les gustas -

-¿Que? -Niall se puso rojo

-Saludalas desde aqui ¿quieres? - Niall movió su mano saludando a Summer y Margaret. Las chicas se pusieron rojas y saludaron timidamente. Me reí por lo bajo -¿Qué haces aquí? -Le pregunte

-Bueno, es que esta lloviendo y pasaba por aqui -Dijo agarrandose la cabeza algo nervioso -Pensé en venir por ti -Me sonrió timidamente -¿Te molesta? -

-No claro que no, me encanta -Lo abracé

-Bueno, entra, no quiero que te mojes.- Dijo mientras me abría la puerta.

Entre y vi a las chicas que aún estaban allí, las saludé y mire a Niall mientras entraba.

-Y bien...¿Quieres ir a comer algo? -Me preguntó.

-Yo... -Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él -Si

Llegamos a un restaurant y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco alejada.

-Este es mi lugar preferido de todo Bristol - Me dijo Niall mientras corria mi silla para que me siente.

-Es muy bonito -Le dije sonriendo.

Llegó una mesera y nos ofreció el menú. Lo miré y decidí.

-¿Quieren que les tome la orden o espero a que vean todo el menú? -Preguntó amable la chica.

-Yo ya se que quiero -Dije.

Niall me miro y sonrió

-Si yo también -

-Genial, entonces ¿que desean?- Dijo la mesera sacando un anotador.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa triple completa, con extra queso, papas rizadas y una coca-cola grande por favor -Dijo Niall entregandole el menú.

-Okay. ¿Y usted? -Me miro

-Yo quiero un sandwich de pollo con papas fritas y una sprite mediana por favor -Le di mi menú.

-Genial, enseguida traigo todo -Dijo la mesera y se fue.

-Tienes un estómago grande -Le dije a Niall mientras sonreía.

-Oh bueno, estoy en etapa de crecimiento sabes. Necesito alimentarme -Se rió.

A los diez minutos la mesera volvió con nuestro pedido. Niall deboró su hamburguesa y yo recién iba por la mitad de mi sandwich.

-Niall -Le llame la atención mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Dime -

-Creo... Creo que debemos hablar -

**Bueno, nuevo capitulo. Perdón si fue un poco aburrido. Comenten y voten! Si les gusta y si quieren recomienden mi historia. **

**Un beso. x**

**Siganme en twitter : rochigalli**


	12. Chapter 12

Niall me estaba mirando fijo mientras se mordía las uñas.

-Bueno, tu sabes que yo llegue aquí hace un tiempo -Le dije algo nerviosa -Y hemos salido algunas veces y bueno...- No sabía como decirle esto.

-Nicole, espera -Me frenó Niall -Me imagino de lo que quieres hablar -

-¿Lo sabes? -

-Si, claro. Nicole, nos conocemos hace poco y si, me gustas y descrubrí que me gusta besarte -Me puse roja -Pero no debemos apresurarnos para estar en una relación o algo así. Tenemos tiempo para conocernos mejor. Nadie nos apresura ¿O si? -Me guiño -Ademas... A ti te siguen pasando cosas con Louis -Desapareció su sonrisa.

-Bueno Niall yo -él me calló

-No, no. Yo lo sé, quise creer que no, pero cuando llegamos a tu casa lo primero que hiciste fue fijarte si él estaba allí. Fue algo frustrante, pero lo entiendo - Su mirada mostraba algo de tristeza

-Es que, bueno yo, es que, sabes que -No podía decir algo coherente -Si bueno, tienes razón-

-Es por eso que debemos tomar esto con calma. Si, nos besamos. Mucho -Dijo esto último en un susurro -Pero creo que no es algo para seguir haciendo. No hasta que aclares tu mente. No es que quiera hacerte cambiar de opinion ni mucho menos, pero no puedo besarte sabiendo que te gusta otro -

-Lo sé, tienes razón. Eso era lo que quería decirte. Yo, no quiero usarte para olvidarme de él- Suspire -Pero todo esto fue demasiado rápido-

-¿Sabes que? -Me tomo la mano -No hablemos más de esto, creo que los dos sabemos lo que debemos hacer. Vamos, te llevo a tu casa linda -Pago el almuerzo y se levanto.

-La próxima invito yo -Le dije mientras me levantaba.

-Por supuesto que no. Un caballero no deja pagar a una dama -Me sonrió y paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Esto no va a quedar así -Le dije sacando la lengua.

Llegamos a mi casa más rápido de lo que me imaginaba. El viaje había sido entretenido, hablamos de mi colegio, de sus "fans" y por algún motivo me molesto cuando dijo que queria conocerlas.

-Llegamos -Estacionó en la puerta de mi casa.

-Gracias por traerme -

-De nada pequeña -Ahí estaba otra vez esa palabra "pequeña". La cara de Louis apareció en mi mente -Es un placer.

-Bueno, me voy, debo hacer tarea -Dije desganada -Adiós -Me acerque a saludarlo y fue una de las cosas más incomodas de las últimas semanas. No sabía que hacer, después de haber devorado su boca un simple beso en la mejilla se sentía raro. De todas formas se lo dí -Te veo pronto -Le dije y baje. Corrí hasta la puerta de mi casa queria entrar rápido.

-¿Mamá eres tu? -Escuche a Ethan desde la sala de estar. Me había olvidado de que hoy llegaría -Oh eres tu Niqui -Se acercó y me abrazo. Recordé que él había hablando con Louis y me hirvió la sangre.

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO- Le dije soltandome de su agarre mientras le pegaba en el pecho. Mi hermano es mucho más alto que yo, quizas unas dos cabezas. Y muy fornido. Siempre me hizo acordar a Kellan Lutz. Pero solo por el cuerpo, porque el chico era hermoso y mi hermano no. Aunque mis amigas y las demás chicas piensen lo contrario.

-EY! ¿Que bicho te pico? -

-¿COMO VAS A DECIRLE A LOUIS TODO LO QUE SIENTO POR ÉL? ¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO? -Le grite

-Bueno, el chico estaba desesperado Nicole, me dio lástima -

-¿Y ENTONCES LE DIJISTE TODO? ¿NO PENSASTE EN MI ACASO? -

-Bueno, yo. Yo, no, no lo hice -Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Sabes que hizo? -Dije manteniendo la calma -Viajo hasta aquí. ¿Y sabes para que?-Respire profundamente- PARA QUE CUANDO YO LE SUPLICARA QUE SE QUEDE, QUE SALDRÍA CON NIALL Y VOLVERÍA PRONTO, SE VAYA -Volví a gritar

-¿Saliste con Niall otra vez? -

-Te juro que te golpearía -

-Bueno, ya esta. Por lo menos aclararon las cosas ¿No?-

-Si, bueno. No, no lo se. Ughh. Me voy a mi habitación-

Subí corriendo los escalones y me desplomé en mi cama quedandome dormida.

**LOUIS POV**

Después de regresar de Bristol mi cabeza era un lío. Ver a Nicole con ese rubio me molesto mucho. Siempre me había molestado verla con algún chico. Ella salia lastimada todas las veces y mi furia caía en el muchacho que la hacía sufrir. Irónicamente ahora el muchacho que la hacía sufrir era yo, y me sentía como la peor basura del mundo. La quería demasiado, pero no como ella me quería a mi.

-¿Louis? -Me golpearon en la cabeza -¿Louis, me estas escuchando? -

-¿Eh? ¿Que? -Mire a todos lados de la cafetería y me encontré con la cara de Liam que era de enfado.

-Vamos Tomlinson ¿no escuchaste ninguna de las palabras que dije? - Me golpeo otra vez, pero en el brazo.

-Lo siento, estaba en otro mundo -Dije tocandome el pelo.

-¿Sigues así por lo de Nicole? -Liam era uno de mis mejores amigos, sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente antes que yo se lo dijera.

-Si -Me limite a decir.

-Entiendo que te haya molestado el hecho de que no te dijese nada. Pero ponte en su lugar -Me miro fijo levantando una ceja -Ademas... Cuando a **ti **te gusto Nicole no le dijiste nada -Me quede callado. Tenía razón -Estuviste meses muriendo de amor por ella viendo como salía con algun que otro muchacho y poniendote furioso cuando este lo lastimaba -

-Si, pero fue distinto -Suspire

-No, no lo fue. Ella te gusto y no le dijiste nada. Ella gusta de ti y no te había dicho nada. Estan a mano -Puso cara pensativa por unos segundos -Bueno, en realidad no. Porque tu te enteraste que de sus sentimientos. Ella nunca lo supo-

-¿Y de que me sirve eso ahora? Yo ya no siento eso por Nicole, fue una confusión. Somos tan amigos que me confundí. Solo eso y después recapacite que nada bueno pasaría si le decía algo-

-Bueno, seguro ella recapacitará y estará con ese tal Niall -Las palabras de Liam me molestaban mucho... Demasiado.

-Tomlinson, tu y yo vamos a hablar -Me di vuelta y la vi a Maggie de brazos cruzados y mirandome fijo, casi con cara de asesina.

-Si, bueno, yo me voy antes de que corra sangre por aquí -Dijo Liam mientras se levantaba y salía de la cafetería.

Maggie se sentó frente a mi y comenzó a hablar.

-Explicame, no entiendo ¿Por que demonios vas hasta Bristol y luego te vas sin esperar a Nicole? -Oh, esto no era lo que esperaba -¿En que estabas pensando? -

-¿Por que debería hablar de esto contigo Maggie? -Me moleste. Ella era la mejor amiga de Nicole pero no debía meterse.

-No te atrevas a ir por ese camino conmigo. Ella es mi mejor amiga y no soporto verla mal. Tu sabes que te quiero pero deseo golpearte ahora mismo- Se saco el pelo de la cara -¿Para que viajaste? ¿Que pensabas que iba a pasar? Y peor aún ¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Tienes una idea de como esa Nicole ahora? -

-¿Que le paso? -Pregunté preocupado.

-Oh, bueno, veamos...- Dijo irónica -Ella iba a salir con Niall, esta intentando olvidarte y te le apareces en la puerta de su casa. Para colmo le suplicas que se quede contigo que no salga con el muchacho y cuando le prometes que te quedarás y la esperarás ¡TE VAS! -Grito lo último -A lo cual, eso pasa Louis. Y vuelvo a mi pregunta ¿Por que te fuiste? -

Me quede callado, no sabía que decir. Me había portado muy egoísta eso si lo sabía.

-No lo soporte Maggs, no podía quedarme allí sabiendo que ella estaba con el rubio. Apenas lo conoce y prefirió salir con él que quedarse conmigo -

-No puedo creer lo poco que te interesa ella. Sabes que te quiere con todo su corazón. Diablos Louis ella te ama- Dijo y se tapo la boca como si no tuviese que haber dicho lo último.

Contuve el aire por un momento y le pregunté tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-¿A que te refieres con que me ama? -

-A eso Lou, a que te ama y trata desesperadamente no hacerlo -Se agarro la frente -Ella sabe que no sientes lo mismo, y no cree que alguna vez lo sientas-

Me quede meditando lo que Maggie decia. Evidentemente era más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba sus sentimientos por mi.

-Soy un estupido ¿Verdad? -Le pregunté a Maggie.

-¿Por que de todas las cosas? ¿Por haberla ido a ver? ¿Por irte? ¿O por no darte cuenta de lo que ella siente por ti? -

-Creo que por todo -Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y la apoye sobre la mesa mientras suspiraba -No se que hacer -Volví a suspirar derrotado -

-Minimamente podrías comenzar por llamarla y darle alguna explicación y luego... Bueno, en eso no te puedo ayudar. No puedes obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes, pero tampoco puedes esperar que ella deje su vida por ti si tu no te dispones a cambiar algo- En ese momento sonó el timbre y Maggie se paro para ir a su clase -Piensalo Lou, pero has lo que sea mejor para los dos -

Yo sabía lo que debería hacer

**Nicole POV**

La semana había pasado rápido y por suerte ya era viernes. No había visto a Niall desde la vez que fuimos a comer, estuve muy ocupada con el colegio y el con la librería.

Había hablando con Maggie y me contó que dejo las cosas en claro con Louis. Ahora lo que me preocupaba era el hecho de que haría él. No habíamos hablado mucho, uno que otro mensaje pero sin demasiada información...

Estaba yendo a ver de sorpresa a Niall cuando me sonó el celular y vi que era Louis.

-Hola Louis -

-_Sabes... Esa remera rosa te queda muy linda -_ ¿Que demonios fue eso? ¿Como lo sabía?

-¿Que? -

_-Además que te haga juego con las zapatillas es adorable -_Se rió. Mire para todos lados y lo vi en su auto sentado mirandome con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que haces aquí? -Seguíamos hablando por telefono pero él se estaba bajando.

-_Queria verte ¿Es que no puedo? - _Dijo caminando hacia mi.

-Si, si puedes -Louis ya estaba adelante mio. Colgo su teléfono.

-Hola pequeña -Me abrazo y yo pude sentir todo su perfume inundando mis sentidos.

-¿Es que tu nunca vas a la escuela? -Le pregunte mientras me separaba un poco de él. Seguía algo en shock. No había pensado mucho en él en la semana. Pero verlo ahí parado con pantalones ajustados negros una remera bordo y sus vans negras me hacía perder el habla.

-Hoy salí antes y me vine directo para aqui -Paso su brazo por mis hombros mientras me hacia caminar hacia el lado del parque.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en el pasto. El día era soleado y hacia algo de calor por lo cual era muy agradable estar allí.

Hablamos por casi dos horas y sinceramente me alegraba de no haberle dicho a Niall que iría. Me gustaba estar con Louis... Quizas él venía hasta aquí porque realmente me extrañaba.

-Deberías venir a Londres el proximo fin de semana. Es el cumpleaños de mi madre y ella quiere que estes -Louis estaba sentado, bueno, pegado sería mejor decir a mi con su brazo aún sobre mis hombros -Te extraña -Me miro fijo a los ojos -No tanto como yo lo hago, pero lo hace -Sonrío para luego morder su labio inferior.

Me quede mirando su boca. Era realmente tentadora.

-Vamos Nicole, no pierdes nada -Escuche una pequeña voz en mi mente -Hazlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque a Louis antes que este pudiese reaccionar y lo bese suavemente en los labios. Luego lentamente comencé a besarlo un poco más apasionadamente y él me siguió el beso. Pase mis manos por su cuello y agarré su pelo. Me separo de él y pude verlo, su cara no expresaba lo que yo deseaba que exprese. Tenía los ojos como plato y su boca en una mueca no muy agradable de ver luego de un beso.

Movio su cabeza a los lados como negando y susurro un pequeño "no".

En ese momento el sentimiento que me había llevado a besarlo desapareció en el acto y entendí que para él, ese beso había sido desagradable. Me pare lo más rápido que pude y comencé a correr con todas las fuerzas. Mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y se me dificultaba ver. Me las seque y seguí corriendo.

-SOY UNA IDIOTA- Me grite mientras corría -¿Como pude besarlo? A él le dio asco. Me odio- Las lágrimas seguian cayendo de mis ojos.

-NICOLE -Escuche la voz de Louis atras mío. Gire rápido para ver que venía en su auto casi pegado a mi. Aprete el paso y corri mientras sentía mis piernas arder. No quería escuchar lo que me iba a decir. No quería escuchar como con palabras bonitas me diría lo horrible que fue eso, y que nunca debería haberlo hecho. -Nicole deja de correr, los dos sabemos que mi auto es más rápido-

-Vete- Le dije entrecordata por la falta de aire. Parecía que Louis me había hecho caso porque acelero y me paso. Pero luego me di cuenta que lo hizo para ganar tiempo y poder bajarse del auto. Cuando pude reaccionar lo tenía a dos metros de mi. Intente correr para el otro lado pero corrió él y me agarro del brazo.

-¿Es que acaso te encanta correr de mi? -Dijo enojado. -¡YA DEJA DE HACERLO! -Louis me estaba gritando mientras me agarraba de las muñecas.

-Me lastimas -Susurré, pero él no me soltó.

-Estoy cansado de esto Nicole. ¿Como puedes besarme he irte? -

-Es que vi tu cara, me di cuenta que el beso no te había gustado en lo más mínimo y no quise escuchar tus excusas para no hacerme sentir mal-

-¿ES QUE ACASO LEES MENTES O ALGO ASÍ? POR QUE SI NO LO HACES NO PUEDES SABER LO QUE PENSABA. Y CREEME NICOLE NO PENSÉ ESO- Cada vez me dolían más las muñecas.

-Lou, Louis. Por favor sueltame, me duele mucho -

-No, no te voy a soltar porque si te suelto te escaparas ¡Y esta vez me vas a escuchar a mi! - Estaba furioso, hacia meses que no lo veía tan enojado.

-No voy a correr, debes calmarte Lou. Ambos sabemos que no eres tu cuando te enojas. Por favor, respira y sueltame -Los ojos de Louis se conectaron con la realidad y me solto rápidamente.

-Lo, lo siento Nicole. Perdoname -Se desplomo en el suelo mientras le caían lágrimas de los ojos -No quiero lastimarte y hago todo lo contrario -Me agache poniendome a su altura y lo abracé -Perdon, perdon -Repetía.

-Ya esta Lou tranquilo -Me miro y se paro mientras me levantaba a mi también y me abrazo de nuevo.

-No me desagrado tu beso, fue muy dulce, quizas uno de los besos con más amor que me dieron en mi vida -Yo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Por suerte, porque no quería verlo mientras hablaba.

-Pero -Dije sin moverme.

-Pero yo no pude responder con ese mismo amor. No, no lo siento como tu -Me separé rápido de el y me safe de su agarre.

-Esta bien -Mentí intentando aparentar ser indiferente a lo que me había dicho. Me seque las lágrimas -Entonces una vez aclarado esto, puedo irme a mi casa así la situación deja de ser incómoda para ambos. Adios -Me di media vuelta sin mirarlo.

-Nicole -Me llamo -Dijiste que no te irias-

-Ya aclaraste todo y lo entiendo no veo el motivo para quedarme aquí -Le dije mientras seguia dandole la espalda.

-No vas a cambiar de parecer ¿No? -

-No. Adios- Me fui de allí.

Camine hasta casa llorando a más no poder. No me importaba si la gente me miraba. Al demonio con todos. Lo había intentado. Lo bese y no le sucedió nada. No podía esperar ya nada de esto.

Llegue a mi casa y me encamine directo a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y sin dudarlo dos veces marque el número de Niall. Ya esta ¿Por que habría de esperar en una relación con un chico que me quiere por un chico que nunca me querría?

-_Hola linda - _Me saludo

-Hola Niall, ¿puedes venir ahora a mi casa? -Atine a decirle. Ya esta, adios Louis, hola Niall.

**me gustaría saber de donde son (País y eso) me intriga, no se jajaj.**

**Un beso!**

**Siganme en twitter: rochigalli**


	13. Chapter 13

Me mire al espejo y me seque las lágrimas. Mi cara era un desastre, tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Niall estaría aquí en algunos minutos.

***Flashback***

-_¿Por que? ¿Qué paso? -_ Niall sonaba algo preocupado.

-Solo... Solo quiero hablar contigo -Me seque la lágrima que había caido en mi rostro.

-_¿Estas llorando? -_

-No -Le mentí

_-Nicole, no me mientas ¿Estas llorando? -_

_-_Un poco. Pero no importa ¿Puedes venir a casa? -

_-Si claro, en veinte minutos estaré allí -_

-Esta bien. Te espero - Colgué.

***Fin del flashback***

****-No hay nada que pueda hacer -Me dije mientras me daba por vencida con mi cara tan desastroza. Me tire en la cama y me puse a leer el libro que me había regalado Niall, esperando que él llegue.

Estaba muy concentrada leyendo cuando escuche un auto frenar. Me asomé a la ventana y lo vi a Niall caminando hacía mi casa con una bolsa en la mano. Tocó el timbre y baje casi corriendo a abrirle, sin antes mirarme al espejo y arreglar mi cabello.

-Hola - Me dijo Niall sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando le abrí la puerta.

-Hola -Le dije y le hice un gesto para que pase. Él entro y me quede mirando la bolsa que tenía en su mano -¿Y eso? -

-Oh, si -Levanto la bolsa y me la dio -Traje algo para la noche de películas -Me sonrió

-¿Noche de películas? -

-Si, estabas llorando y pense en traerte chocolates, golosinas y cosas así. Y bueno, además algunas películas -Se sentó en el sofa y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y su cara en sus manos. Parecía un niño pequeño -Ahora -Me miro fijo -¿Qué ha pasado? -

-No ha pasado nada, ya esta -Le dije sentandome a su lado.

-Nicole... -Me regaño -Dime.

-Es que, no se. Solo... Solo digamos que soy una estúpida y listo. Fin del asunto -

-No eres una estúpida -Él se acomodo en el sofa sentandose derecho -No digas algo así ¿Entendido?. Ahora bien, ¿que te ha pasado como para que digas semejante tontería? -

No quería decirle a Niall lo que había pasado, no creo que le gustase escuchar que bese a Louis.

-Yo creía que si hacia algo él cambiaría de opinion o le pasaría algo, pero no -

-¿Él? ¿Louis? -La cara de Niall fue una mezcla de enojo, tristeza, y algo más que no sé como describir -Por favor dime que te dijo algo bueno luego que lo besaste-

Me quede dura. ¿COMO DEMONIOS SABÍA NIALL QUE LO HABÍA BESADO?

-¿Como? -Atine a decir

-Te vi. Los vi en el parque, estaba caminando por allí porque había ido a buscar cosas para la librería y te vi en el momento que lo besaste - Yo seguía paralizada. Niall estaba con una cara nada linda -A lo cual, vuelvo a mi antigua pregunta ¿Dijo algo bueno? -

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Niall, yo... Yo solo lo bese porque debía ver que pasaba, no quería quedarme con la duda enterna de "que hubiese pasado si" necesitaba saber su reacción y cerrar un capítulo-

-No debes darme explicaciones linda -Me miro dulcemente, pero su mirada tenía un poco de decepción - Lamento que el chico no haya reaccionado como tu querías. Pero bueno, él es un tarado, no sabe lo que pierde aquí -Puso su mano en mi rodilla y me acarició con su pulgar.

-Si, no se, no quiero pensar en él, ya esta. Adios a Louis Tomlinson, no debo llenar mi corazón con alguien que no lo merece e ignorar al que si -Lo mire tiernamente y puse mi mano sobre la suya, la cual seguía en mi rodilla.

-Nicole, no pensemos en eso ahora, mejor sabes que, veamos una película -Niall se alejo de mi soltando mi mano.

-¿Ahora? ¿Y que pasa con la cena? ¿Es que acaso tu no tienes hambre? - Él me miro con una cara como si lo hubiese insultado. Se paro y se puso cara a cara conmigo, lo cual era gracioso porque él es más alto que yo, por lo tanto se debía agachar.

-Siempre quiero comer, asique manos a la obra -Me dió un pequeño beso en la naríz y se encamino a la puerta,

Me quede quieta, ese beso en la naríz hizo que las mariposas en mi estómago se movieran para todos lados.

-¿A donde vas Niall? - Le pregunte cuando abrió la puerta.

-Al almacén a comprar para la cena -

-Vuelve aquí Niall, prepararé yo la cena -Agarré mi celular que estaba sonando.

**De: Mamá**

**Linda, hoy me juntaré con mis compañeras de trabajo a cenar, tu hermano irá a Londres a ver a sus amigos. Te quiero.**

-Bueno -Le dije mientras dejaba el celular -Seremos nosotros dos solos. Mi familia tiene planes y me dejan aquí -

-Oh ¿eso en malo?-

-Claro que no- Me acerqué a él y cerré la puerta de casa

-Deberías ser chef -Dijo Niall con la boca llena de spaghetti

-No es la gran cosa, solo es spaghetti con salsa de tomate -

-Esta delicioso -Llevandose otro bocado a la boca y terminando su segundo plato -Yo levanto -

-No deja, yo lo haré. Tu lavas -Le dije levantando una ceja y riendo.

-Oh, bueno esta bien, pero tu secas -

Fuí a la cocina con los platos y los vasos en la mano y los deje para que Niall los lavase. Como lo había dicho él comenzó a lavar y yo a secar.

-Nicole -Me di vuelta y Niall llenó mi nariz con espuma. Comenzó a reirse a carcajadas mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-NIALL! Me las pagaras rubio -Le dije y le tire agua en la cara y la remera.

-Oh no, esto no queda así -Dijo tirandome un vaso lleno con agua en la cabeza.

Después de terminar todos mojados de pies a cabeza intente tirarle un poco más de agua pero me resbalé y termine sentada en el piso.

-¿Estas bien? -Dijo Niall preocupado, pero yo solo podía reirme.

-Si, si. Ayudame a levantarme -En cuanto me extendió su mano lo hice resbalar y termino encima mio -Auch! -El impacto me había dejado sin aire.

-Oh lo lamento Nicole -Dijo levantandose un poco y mirandome a los ojos con su naríz pegada a la mia. Me quede mirando sus ojos unos largos segundos, los cuales parecieron horas -Uhmm, si, bueno, yo me voy a levantar -Se movió y se levanto en un segundo para luego extenderme la mano.

Me pare y lo observe, la remera mojada marcaba su abdomen y no estaba nada mal, sus brazos estaban trabajados y la remera lo mostraba perfectamente.

-Estas muy mojada -él me corto los pensamientos y por alguna extraña razón mis mejillas se prendieron fuego -Oh, eres mal pensada -Se rió y sus mejillas se volvieron un poco rojas

-No lo soy, y tu también lo estas. Sacate la remera así te puedo, digo te puedes secar -Me reí nerviosa.

-¿Como quieres que me seque?

-Uhm, no lo se -Le dije mientras iba al baño y buscaba una toalla- Con est, oh Dios- cuando volví a la cocina con intención de arrojarle la toalla en la cara lo vi apoyado en el lavamanos sin la remera. Realmente estaba en un muy buen estado fisico -Toma -Le di la toalla y di media vuelta.

-¿A donde vas? -

-A cambiarme, tengo frío -Le sonreí y me encamine a mi cuarto.

Busque algo cómo para ponerme y me pase una toalla por el cabello para que se seque. Escuche unos pasos en el pasillo seguido de un golpe en mi puerta. Abrí y lo vi a Niall con la toalla en la mano y con su remera en la otra. Su torso descubierto me hacia sentir un poco incomoda.

-No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires- Me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

-Esto esta completamente mojado -Dijo apoyando su brazo en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si quieres, te puedo dar una remera -

-Gracias, pero no creo que una de tus remeras me vaya bien a mi -

-No planeaba darte una remera mia -Me di media vuelta y me dirigi a mi ropero para buscar una caja. La abrí y elegí una remera azul con letras blancas -Toma, usala - Estire mi mano con la remera en ella.

-¿Eh que? -Me miro, parece que le corte algún pensamiento.

-Niall, puedes pasar, no te quedes ahí parado -Le sonreí -Toma, usala -Le volvi a entregar la remera.

-Oh gracias -La tomo -Sosten esto -Me dio su remera y la toalla. Mientras se ponía la remera yo observaba cada uno de sus movimientos -¿Cómo me queda? -

-Muy bien, resalta tus ojos -Oh, eso no debía decirlo en voz alta.

-Oh, gracias -Me miro y luego miro el suelo pensativo -¿De quien es esta remera? De tu hermano no es, me quedaría grande -

-Oh, esto, uhm... Es, bueno, era de mi padre -Aprete los labios para no dejar que el nudo de mi garganta aparezca.

-Oh,¿no le molestara que use su ropa? -

-Mi padre, bueno, mi padre fallecio hace unos meses -No me gustaba hablar del tema

-Oh, lo siento -Niall se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro.

-No, esta bien. Estoy intentando superarlo -Le sonreí y apoye mi mejilla en su mano -Voy a poner a secar tu remera afuera, tu mientras tanto podrías preparar las cosas que compraste para poder ver la película -Le guiñé el ojo, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras

-Nicole -Lo escuche desde el pasillo

-¿Que pasa? -

-Esta lloviendo afuera, no creo que mi remera se seque -Dijo bajando las escaleras.

No había notado como estaba afuera, pero si, me acerque a la ventana y estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

-Oh, bueno, entonces la dejare en la silla de la cocina -

-Como quieras -Me sonrió

-¿Que películas tienes? -Le pregunte mientras me dirigia al living. Cuando llegue vi la mesa del cafe llena de comida. Chocolates, caramelos, chicles, doritos, 3D, de todo - Wow, esa es mucha comida-

-Yo te lo dije. Cuando compro no voy con bromas -Se sento, más bien, se desplomo en el sillon con tres DVD's en la mano -Toma

-Uhmm, que tenemos aqui- Agarre las películas -Grease -Lo mire con cara rara

-¿Qué? Es un clásico -

-Okay -Seguí viendo -The perks of being a wallflower. Ey no, primero quiero leer el libro -

-¿No lo terminaste? Bueno, esa no -

-¡Los juegos del hambre! -Grite -Definitivamente vamos a ver esta

-Solo si después vemos Grease -

-La vi millones de veces, pero si. Nunca es malo verla de nuevo -

-Esa es mi chica -Me lo quede mirando sorprendida, su cara demostraba que no debía decir eso en voz alta -Digo, bueno, tu entiendes por el buen gusto en las películas -Se puso nervioso

-Si, si, como digas -Puse la película y me sente a su lado.

-Nicole ¿Puedes dejar de decir los dialogos por favor? -

-Oh, perdón, no me doy cuenta -Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y el paso su brazo por el mio. Lo mire, y me acurruque a su lado -¿Sabes? Me recuerdad a Peeta -

-Oh si -El seguia viendo la pantalla- ¿Por que? -

-Porque es rubio como tu y dulce, ademas tiene una sonrisa hermosa, como la tuya - El me miro extrañando

-¿Te gusta mi sonrisa? -

-Si, es linda ademas transmite alegría - Me acaricio la mejilla tiernamente

-Tuve que usar brackets mucho tiempo. Me gusta que digas eso, antes eran horribles mis dientes - Paso su lengua por los dientes.

-No es por los dientes que lo digo, perfectos o no, igual transmitirian lo mismo -Mire a la pantalla -¡Oh no! Me perdi el beso -Hice puchero

-Como si fuese la primera vez que la ves -Se burlo

-Bueno, pero me gusta esa parte. Pensar todo el tiempo que estuvo Peeta deseando besarla -Me quede callada, no era el mejor momento para hablar de eso.

-Yo moriría al inestante, si comida, sería terrible - Wow, eso si es un cambio de tema.

-Tienes un serio problema con la comida Horan - Me reí y me acerco más a él.

Después de ver las dos películas termine dormida sobre el hombro de Niall, él me estaba tocando el pelo.

-Nicole, debo irme -Susurro

-No, quedate, llueve mucho, quedate conmigo -Le dije semi dormida.

-Vine en mi camioneta ¿Recuerdas? La lluvia no es un problema -Intento moverse

-No importa, es peligroso, quedate conmigo -Le agarre la mano y no lo deje moverse. Si estuviese completamente despierta seguramente no estaría diciendo esto.

-Duerme -Me dijo, y me beso la frente mientras jugaba con mi pelo.

Senti que me movía pero no estaba caminando, abrí los ojos y lo vi a Niall llevandome en brazos a mi habitación. Me dejo suavemente y con cuidado en mi cama. Cuando dio media vuelta para irse le agarre la mano.

-Quedate conmigo -Lo mire suplicando, no se muy bien porque hacia esto, pero en realidad odio quedarme sola cuando no hay nadie en mi casa y más cuando hay una tormenta afuera.

-Duerme Nicole, debo irme -

-No, no debes, quedate aqui, no quiero quedarme sola, odio los truenos y más cuando estoy sola en mi casa - Lo empuje a mi cama y el cayo a mi lado.

-Nicole -Me dijo algo molesto.

-Si lo se, "debo irme" pero sería una mala persona si te dejo ir con esta lluvia -Me di vuelta y lo mire fijo a los ojos. Él estaba acostado a mi lado y por algun extraño motivo se sentía muy bien.

-No dejaras de insistir ¿No? -

-¿Tu que crees? -

-Esta bien, me quedo -Dijo mientras sacaba un mechon de cabello de mi cara -Ahora duerme-

-Bueno -Puse mi mano sobre su pecho y el paso su brazo sobre mi cuello mientras agarraba con su otra mano la mia.

Me desperto el sonido de un trueno quise moverme pero tenia la cintura atrapada con la mano de Niall quien estaba durmiendo a mi lado. No podía creer que de verdad se había quedado conmigo. Me quede observandolo por varios minutos. Era hermoso verlo dormir tan tranquilo, tenía un suave ronquido que daba ternura. Como pude agarre mi celular quería ver la hora, pero me encontre un mensaje en él.

**De: Mamá**

**Cariño, me quedo en la casa de una compañera, llueve mucho y no consigo taxi. Te veré en la mañana, llamame si pasa algo. Te quiero.**

Oh mi madre, me había olvidado de ella. ¿Que hubiese pasado si llegaba a mi casa y me encontraba durmiendo con Niall? Estabamos completamente vestidos, pero igualmente me gritaría como loca.

Wow, eran las 6:00AM. Deje el celular y me acurruque más a Niall intentando no despertarlo, pero un trueno muy fuerte sonó y se despertó sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo, fue solo un trueno -Le dije acariciando su brazo.

-Oh -Fue lo único que dijo y me miro, se acercó a mi y me beso suavemente en los labios. Luego se acomodó apoyando el codo en la cama y agarrando con su otra mano mi cara mientras me seguía besando. Se separo de mi, me miro y paso su brazo otra vez por mi cintura.

-¿Que no había que hacer esto? -Seguía un poco en shock por lo de recién.

-Sabes que pasa, yo encuentro tus labios tan besables, y tu beso, imposible de rechazar. Eres irresistible Nicole- Depositó un rápido beso en mis labios, se acomodo y siguió durmiendo.

Yo me quede ahí abrazada a él escuchando el latido de su corazón y su respiración. Mis mariposas estaban locas en mi estómago y la sensación de su beso seguía haciendo cosquillas en mis labios. Lo abarcé más fuerte y seguí durmiendo.

** Si quieren comenten (saben que amo leerlas/os) y voten!**

**¿Cuales son sus canciones "lentas" preferidas de UAN y TMH? Las mias son Same Mistakes y Over Again. **

**Siganme en twitter así podemos hablar RochiGalli**

**Pd: El otro día pregunte de donde eran y no les dije de donde era yo. A lo cual, soy de Argentina :) **

**Un beso! Los quiero **


End file.
